Un Rey Demonio Entre Nosotros
by KageSekai
Summary: Un poder misterioso toca la tierra de la liga y al buscar la fuente de tal poder, un miembro encuentra únicamente a un joven inconsciente y lo lleva con la liga, en otra parte se encuentra un villano totalmente diferente al que cualquier héroe haya presenciado y el inicio de una nueva era comienza ahora.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Demonio Entre Héroes.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione x DC Universe.**_

 _Un poder misterioso toca la tierra de la liga y al buscar la fuente de tal poder, un miembro encuentra únicamente a un joven inconsciente y lo lleva con la liga, en otra parte se encuentra un villano totalmente diferente al que cualquier héroe haya presenciado y el inicio de una nueva era comienza ahora._

* * *

 **[Nueva Tierra].**

En la oscuridad de la noche, los rayos que nacían de las tormentosas nubes sonaban más feroces que nunca, la lluvia no paraba de caer con una fuerza descomunal, en casi todo el mundo eso pasaba, aquella gran tormenta no tenía fin, no parecía que llegara ese final para ver un nuevo día, era misterioso.

Todo empezó en pleno día, cuando la lluvia apenas empezaba sin que el cielo se nublara, pero poco a poco el tiempo empeoraba, el cielo se volvió noche (no literalmente), las nubes oscuras competían con la oscuridad de la noche, los rayos continuaron, al inició parecía una tormenta común y corriente, "En unos momentos se pasara", fue lo que todo el mundo dijo y no paso.

Al contrario, todo se intensifico más y más, parecía como si los dioses derramaran su ira contra la tierra, pero algo andaba mal, un mal presentimiento nacía en aquellos que habían vivido diversas cosas, les era imposible pensar que esto era algo normal.

Pero no todos se lo creyeron, por eso, caminando con cuidado se encontraba una persona con una oscura capucha caminando por esa área, aquel bosque donde se había detectado una misteriosa energía, una energía fuera de lo aceptable para una persona normal y por ende, algo que podría ser bastante peligroso.

La tierra húmeda se convertía rápidamente en lodo, lo que hacía difícil moverse por ese lugar, pero la sombra no tenía ni un solo problema para moverse, aunque era lo único que caminaba a esa área, cada animal que vivía en ese lugar escapaba o se mantenía lo más lejos posible del área donde la sombra caminaba.

Entre más caminaba llego a su destino y la sombra estaba más que sorprendida, pues frente a sus ojos estaba un inmenso cráter, no había un meteorito que lo provocara, pero había una mal herida persona en él.

Miró a su alrededor, podía sentir un poder que las personas normales no podían entender, la esencia misma de la naturaleza.

– No es posible que una persona tan joven como él tenga tanto poder mágico – Dijo la sombra con una voz femenina – Este nivel de poder es comparable con la del Dr. Fate, acaso otra cosa fue el causante de esto – Se preguntaba mientras bajaba para ver al joven inconsciente tirado en la tierra.

Pero, mientras la sombra iba a ver al joven lastimado, caminando muy mal herido con sangre cayendo de su cuerpo, se movía lentamente pero aun así recorría una gran distancia, esa sombra tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

– Has ganado el 2do round en esta ocasión Rey, pero al final seré quien obtenga la victoria en la guerra – Dijo con una retadora voz a sí mismo, entonces la marca egipcia de la vida apareció delante del ser y este entro en ella.

Pero en el cráter, se podía observar como la sombra había sacado de ese cráter al joven y estaba impresionada como a su vez algo aterrada.

Un joven de negros cabellos como la obsidiana corto y alborotado en punta, de una tez morena, sus ojos no eran visibles debido a que estaba inconsciente, un rostro bien parecido, no se le podía llamar guapo, usaba una camisa blanca con mangas negras largas debajo de una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros, pero toda su ropa y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, algunas hasta mortales y la sangre salía de ellas de manera rápida y violenta.

La sombra lo acostó en un lugar sólido, lo acostó y con sus manos en su pecho se concentró.

– _Yam eht tirips fo erutan laeh eht sbnuow fo raw –_ Conjugo extrañas palabras y una energía nació de la nada, la cual cubrió sus manos y entonces toque el pecho del joven, pero tan solo duro nos segundos antes de que la magia desapareciera – Imposible, destruyo mi magia… como – Pregunto la voz femenina al ver como su energía mágica fue destruida de la nada – Volveré a intentarlo – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y reunía más poder mágico, entonces recito nuevamente el extraño encantamiento - _Yam eht tirips fo erutan laeh eht sbnuow fo raw_.

Pero como la 1ra vez, la magia apenas toco el cuerpo del joven y se desvaneció por completo, eso la sorprendió de gran manera, prontamente noto como el cuerpo del joven se regeneraba poco a poco, como si tuviera un factor curativo.

La bruja observaba el cuerpo del joven, sus heridas sanaban con gran rapidez, pero si se quedaba en esas condiciones bajo aquella lluvia podría contraer una enfermedad y con esas heridas en su cuerpo, pase a su rápida recuperación, no estaba segura de que al joven le sería bueno quedarse en plena tormenta.

La maga sacó un objeto de un bolsillo, entonces al introducir un código, se escuchó una voz.

– Aquí la Liga de la Justicia, que sucede Zatanna – Pregunto una voz masculina a la encapuchada de nombre Zatanna.

– Necesito que me transporten a la Atalaya y rápido Cyborg, creo que encontré algo que puede, ya sea ser el causante o saber lo que causo esa inmensa cantidad de energía recibida en esta zona – Dijo Zatanna a la voz a través de un intercomunicador.

– Enseguida – Dijo la voz antes de colgar.

Entonces el cuerpo o el área alrededor de ambas sombras se volvió una intensa luz de color blanco y tras unos segundos, ambas sombras habían desaparecido, dejando solo quedo la oscuridad del bosque y a sí mismo el infinito silenció de los animales que regresarían pronto a su hogar por la partida de los 2 seres que tanto les aterraban.

* * *

 _EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO._

En un cuarto rodeado por diversas máquinas y un área que vigilaba a una persona, se encontraba aquel misterioso joven que fue recatado por Zatanna, el cual estaba acostado en una cama blanca y su respiración era otorgada por un respirador, su corazón monitoreado por una máquina de pulso y que detrás de una ventada invisible, se encontraba un grupo de personas.

– Me estás diciendo que ese niño viene de otra realidad – Pregunto un joven hombre de entre los 22 años, el cual usaba un traje rojo de cuerpo completo y con un rayo amarillo en el centro, no tenía puesta la máscara y se podía ver su cabello rubio corto, su tez ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos azules claros, su rostro era ligeramente infantil y juguetón.

– Así es Barry, no hay registros de una persona con la apariencia del chico en ningún lugar y el rastro de energía que emana su cuerpo no indica que sea de este mundo, así que si, este chico no es de esta realidad – Dijo un hombre joven de unos 23 años, el cual tenía el 75% de su cuerpo hecho máquina, solo algunas partes mostraba la piel humana, como el lado derecho de su rostro, mostrando su tez negra y su único ojo de color marrón oscuro, su otro ojo bonico era rojo, aquel hombre no portaba cabello y su mirada era seria y muy calmada, esa persona era Cyborg.

– Sea de esta realidad o no, puede que sepa de donde viene aquella extraña energía de la cual no podemos obtener información clara – Dijo un hombre de cabello negro corto, de una tez blanca y de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, era algo guapo y atractivo, con un semblante confiado y sereno que podía ser digno de un posible líder, aquel hombre llevaba un traje ajustado a su bien formado y trabajado cuerpo de color azul y unos calzoncillos azules por fuera, por alguna extraña razón aparente, en su pecho estaba una S atrapada en un triángulo amarillo.

– No debemos fiarnos Clark, algo dentro de mí me dice que es una persona peligrosa – Dijo la única mujer en ese grupo, su largo cabello ondulado llegaba a la espalda, su tez era blanca y tenía unos ojos de una tonalidad azul marino, un hermoso pero fiero rostro, aquella dama usaba un traje de una sola pieza de color rojo con dorado y un águila en el pecho, en sus brazos unas pulseras de metal puro, así como un tipo de ropa interior azul con unas estrellas blancas y unas botas blancas, además de tener una tiara con una estrella roja en el centro.

– Creo que exageras un poco, Diana – Dijo un apuesto hombre de rubios cabellos cortos, el cual tenía una tez blanca y de unos azules ojos como el mar, un rostro apuesto y muy digno, aquel hombre de entre 22 o 23 años llevaba una camisa naranja-amarillenta con un patrón de escamas de pez dorados y un pantalón verde con un tipo de ropa interior negro-verdusco y que portaba un tridente de oro.

– No lo sé Arthur, este tipo de cosas pueden ser muy peligrosas – Dijo un joven de cabello castaño corto de una tez blanca y de unos ojos de un color pardo, aunque se vieran blancos por el antifaz verde que llevaba, un traje verde de cuerpo completo con negro y con la imagen de una linterna de color verde en el centro.

– Hal y Diana tienen mucha razón al tener cuidado, ese chico tiene una colisión de poderes mágicos dentro y fuera de él – Dijo un hombre de unos 22 años de un corto cabellos oscuro y de una tez blanca, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad negra, él usaba un traje rojo de cuerpo entero con un cinturón, brazaletes, botas y la imagen de un rayo en el pecho de color dorado, usaba una capa/capucha blanca con los finales de oro – Tu qué piensas de esto, Bruce – Pregunto el hombre al último de los presentes.

Un joven hombre de oscuros cabellos y de una tez ligeramente bronceada, el cual tenía unos oscuros orbes como la noche sin estrellas, un atractivo y muy bien parecido rostro con lugares finos dignos de un hombre de alta cuna, aquel hombre llevaba un traje gris con un cinturón rojo arriba de una prenda interior oscura, en el centro del traje un murciélago negro rodeado en un ovalo amarillo y una capa negra, unos guantes con un tipo de cuchillas en la parte trasera y en su espalda estaba una capucha en forma de la cara de un murciélago.

Bruce no dijo nada y observo al joven adolescente, lo analizaba de manera sería y pensaba que tipo de persona podía ser, si era tan peligroso como Doomsday o Darkseid o si era un aliado mágico como Dr. Fate o Shazam, pero sin saber cómo era no había una forma fácil de responder a las dudas de sus compañero.

– Por ahora no es una amenaza, si se levante y actúa como un Superman enloquecido, demostrara su fuerza, pero por el momento considero que habrá sido víctima de un poderoso mago, lo mejor para saber cómo o que es él, es esperar a que despierte – Dijo el caballero de la noche como respuesta de manera calmada y fría voz característica de él.

Los compañeros del murciélago voltearon a verlo, no era nada nuevo que él viera todo desde un lado único y claro que por eso es que muchos seguían vivos hoy en día, entonces decidieron dejar descansar al joven y que recuperara la conciencia, sin saber el tipo de ser que era en verdad, aunque Diana y Shazam no se sintieran muy cómodos con él.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, en el reino místico donde los mitos y leyendas son reales, en lo alto de una pirámide, se podía observar a la sombra que había llegado junto con el misterioso joven observar desde lo alto el desierto de Egipto, con una sonrisa en cara busco por el área, era hora de hacer su jugada mientras su enemigo se recuperaba, entonces el sol hizo que el individuó fuera revelado.

Un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio como la arena, de una tez morena como la canela y de unos ojos azules claros como el agua cristalina de un oasis, un serio pero noble rostro muy apuesto, pero con una sonrisa bastante horripilante, no llevaba una camisa y mostraba su bien formado cuerpo, con diversos tatuajes, aquel hombre llevaba una tela blanca en forma de taparrabos y era comúnmente usados por los antiguos Egipcios, en su cara tenía una cantidad de tatuajes negros los cuales eran claramente jeroglíficos del antigua Egipto.

– " _Las tierras inertes, oh grandes reyes que causaron las penas, oh gran sequía que vació la tierra, ante ni llamado, ante mi nombramiento y ante mis órdenes que el cielo se cubra con oscuridad, que los pecadores pequen y los buenos teman y que ante el rayo del cielo todos sean castigados"_ – Palabras de hechizo fueron cantadas y rápidamente el cielo azul se formó en oscuridad por las nubes que amenazaban una inminente tormenta, pero no solo en las tierras de Egipto sino en el mundo.

En cada parte el mundo se ensombrecía, los rayos y truenos poco a poco se liberaron y resonaron con fuerza en la tierra, el agua continuó bajando con calma y suavidad, poco a poco la gran tormenta que llamaría la atención de reyes y héroes e incluso villanos llegaría a vista de todos.

El hombre sonrió con soberbia al ver como su plan daba comienzo, pero entonces una luz dorada brillo en su espalda, donde un Ankh se hizo presente, entonces un ser apareció en la espalda del joven hombre.

– Quien eres tú – Pregunto el ser con una voz misteriosamente muy parecida a la voz del joven – Responde antes de que me decida desatar mi ira en este lugar – Entonces una enorme presión mágico lleno la zona, pero el individuó no parpadeo.

– Débil – Exclamo con calma el joven de rubios cabellos, entonces volteo a ver a quien lo estaba retando y su mirada paso a sorpresa y luego a diversión ante lo que sus ojos observaron – Interesante.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un hombre con una expresión y apariencia idéntica a él, desde los tatuajes hasta su cuerpo, su rostro y su ropaje, todo era idéntico a él, como si se mirara en el reflejo del agua, pero su contra parte tenía una mirada de enojo en ver de diversión como él la tenía, demostrando que no estaba contento.

– Como osas tú, insignificante ser, tomar la forma del grandioso Dios del caos y la violencia, señor de las tormentas y la guerra del gran reino de Egipto, pagaras caro tu osadía por insultar el nombre del gran Dios Seth – Expresó con furia en su voz el auto-proclamado dios de las desiertas tierras egipcias, pero el hombre sonrió con nobleza.

– Ya decía yo que estas tierras se sentían diferentes a mi tierra natal, pensar que la épica batalla que tuve con el rey me llevaría a otro mundo – Dijo el hombre con una canina sonrisa en su cara – Dios bélico de las tormentas, eh aquí frente a tu presencia, el gran Dios Seth de otra tierra, al parecer mi última batalla contra un formidable rival me trajo a una tierra paralela o posiblemente un nuevo mundo, por lo tanto, ambos somos los dioses del desierto y el caos, que tal si en vez de batallar uno contra él otro, ambos nos apoyamos con la derrota y asesinato de mi enemigo, los planes que tengo para la tierra, esta o la mía serán cumplidas si ambos peleamos lado a lado y nos otorgamos la victoria, dime mi otro yo, acompañaras a este otro yo de otra realidad al campo de batalla – Pregunto Seth mientras extendía galantemente su mano a su otro yo.

– NO JUEGUES CONMIGO – Gritó enfadado el dios de aquella tierra – Solo existe y existirá un solo dios Seth, si de verdad eres de otra tierra no me interesa, pero no creas que te dejare mi reino o ayudare a un impostor – De la nada, un intenso rayó cayó cerca de la pirámide, pero el dios de otro mundo suspiró al ver el fracaso de conseguir ayuda.

– Bueno, ciertamente tienes razón el algo – Dijo Seth con una sencilla y elegante sonrisa – Solo puede existir un solo Seth – Y entonces un rayó incluso 6 veces más fuerte que el primero golpeo la tierra, el cual logro provocar el interés del dios de los muertos.

El dios Seth de aquella tierra incremento su poder divino y una máscara con un extraño animal se hizo presente y cubrió el rostro del dios bélico, el cual de un rápido movimiento que dejaría en vergüenza a Flash estaba delante del dios de otro mundo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada que lo elevo en el aire.

Y con la velocidad de un rayó estaba arriba del dios de otro mundo y con un solo golpe lo mando a la tierra, provocando un enorme cráter creado por la caída del dios a la tierra, entonces junto poder mágico y su puño se rodeó de rayos y con gran velocidad cayó al lugar donde su otro yo estaba y empezó a golpearlo a la velocidad del rayo con su ira incrementando su poder físico y mágico.

Grandes estruendos sonaban, como la ira de un rayo golpeando la tierra de manera repetitiva se podía oír a lo lejos, el dios saco al dios de otro mundo y sin ver a su rival dio un poderoso golpeo que lo mando volando hacía la espalda del falso Seth.

El dios se preparó para alcanzar al falsificador que fue mandado a volar y de esa manera dar el golpe final, entonces su puño fue rodeado de una inmensidad de rayos y su ira incrementaba más y más y con la ayuda de sus poderes divinos creo un oasis en el punto donde mandaría a golpear al falso dios Seth.

Y con un solo salto impulsado por el rayo llegó arriba del dios y con un fuerte golpe con todo su poder, su ira y con su magia concentradas golpeo la cara del dios y este fue mandado a un oasis y el choque entre el más poderoso rayos del cielo combinado con el agua y la sal del cuerpo creo una onda estática que recorrería su cuerpo y detendría su corazón y lo mataría de paso.

Cuando el poder divino del rayo desapareció del dios, este sonrió con soberbia pura ante la muerte de su falsificación, camino dando la espalda al dios de otro mundo sin verificar su estado y camino orgulloso para decir – Solo puede existir un Seth y ese debe ser el dios más poderoso de Egipto – El dios se marchaba victorioso, solo hasta que algo lo detuvo.

– Cierto y ese te aseguro no eres tú – Dijo una voz idéntica a la de él en su espalda y rápidamente giró a ver al responsable de tal osadía pero al hacerlo…

 _[KAPOOW]_

El dios original de esa tierra salió volando por la fuerza del golpe otorgado por el Seth de otro mundo y el mismo dios llenó su cuerpo con magia e incrementaba su velocidad poco a poco, entonces a la velocidad del rayo llegó a donde su contraparte dimensional y con otro golpe lo volvió a mandar a volar más lejos.

El dios repetía ese evento una y otra vez, sin saberlo estaban en el mar atlántico y el dios de otro universo continuaba golpeando fieramente a su contraparte dimensional una y otra vez, y por cada golpe que daba el dios egipcio, un rayo resonaba en todas partes, como si alertaran a los humanos de la épica batalla que se estaba llevando.

El dios con máscara de oro en forma de un misterioso animal no podía defenderse de los golpes otorgados por su otro yo, solamente podía ser la victima de la andanada de golpes otorgados por el dios a una velocidad que superaba por mucho la de él.

Seth tomo la máscara de la deidad originaría de aquel mundo y con un puño que contenía un inmenso rayo de poder inmensurable y con el contacto del rostro del dios de aquel mundo fue volando tan rápido que parecía ir a la velocidad luz.

* * *

 _EN METRÓPOLIS._

En la hermosa ciudad de Metrópolis, todo el lugar se encontraba decorado con los colores azul y rojo, mientras los niños tenían juguetes de su héroe favorito, Superman y los adultos se encontraban con camisas con la insignia de la S y en el centro de la cuidad se encontraba el motivo del porqué.

Una celebración al gran héroe de Metrópolis y uno de los mejores héroes de la Liga, el mismísimo Superman o el hombre de acero como algunos lo llamaban.

Pase a que el cielo era de una tonalidad gris de la nada, la gente opto por no cancelar aquel bello festival que demostraba toda su adoración al héroe legendario que los salvaba día a día de horribles amenazas su cuidad sin pedir nada a cambio, únicamente con la satisfacción de poder salvar a las personas de cualquier mal y una simple lluvia no iba a arruinar aquella celebración.

Y en lo alto de un gran escenario, un hombre en traje y que llevaba unos accesorios de Superman y ese hombre de traje de gala era el presidente de Metrópolis, el cual se daría un discurso para honrar al héroe de su cuidad y demostrar una vez más el enorme cariño de las personas hacía el héroe de leopardo azul.

– Bien gente, con esto podemos dar inicio a la festividad de Superman y hacerlo ver lo mucho que lo apreciamos, niños y adultos son bienvenidos para unirse a la celebración del gran hombre de acero – Todos los ciudadanos de Metrópolis dieron un fuerte grito de emoción ante la iniciación de la festividad favorita de cada persona.

Pero apenas termino el alcalde de decir tales palabras y que la gente gritara de alegría, un gigante rayo cayó en la pequeña plaza y el sonido resonó en todo lugar. El alcalde logro esquivar el rayo y salir ileso de aquel repentino desastre natural, pero se sorprendió al ver como en el cráter creado por el rayo se encontraba un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos y muy malherido, con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, así como en sus ojos y oreja.

– Realmente es patético el nivel de este mundo – De la nada una voz llena de poder y orgullo se escuchó en toda Metrópolis, las personas alzaron la vista y se encontraron con una persona con una máscara dorada de un extraño animal – Es una verdadera lástima este final, otro yo, pero al parecer solo quedaba una sola salida.

El dios de otro universo camino con gracia y elegancia a donde se encontraba su contraparte dimensional y lo tomo del cuello, alzándolo para que el cielo mismo y los mortales que ignoraba observaran su pecaminoso acto de violencia. El cuerpo que era elevado a una altura un poco mayor a los 1.95 del hombre que lo cargaba y el mismo con su mano abierta y que iba retrocediendo hasta llegar con la mano hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su pecho.

El dios de otro mundo entonces con rapidez movió su mano hacía el área del pecho y con una vivaz y violenta fuerza, la cual aumento con la velocidad con la cual empujo, el pectoral izquierdo fue traspasado y en su espalda se encontraba, aun bombeando la sangre que se derramaba en el suelo, el corazón del dios Seth de ese mundo.

Las personas en Metrópolis y las personas que miraban el evento en las noticias vieron tal cruel acto y gritaron de miedo, pero el impotente dios ignoro el grito de los mortales, mientras aplastaba el corazón del dios y el cuerpo del mismo se volvía polvo dorado y el dios de otro mundo lo absorbió.

El Seth de otro mundo entonces dio una gran carcajada mientras su poder se elevaba de gran manera, pero sin saberlo, ese evento llevaría a la movilidad de cierto grupo en contra del dios.

* * *

 _EN LA ATALAYA._

En la base de operaciones espacial de la liga de la justicia mejor conocida como la Atalaya, una persona que observaba por diversos monitores diversas partes del mundo, observo en el monitor de la cuidad de origen de Superman, el gran evento provocado por el dios egipcio de otro mundo en las tierras de Metrópolis y este salió corriendo para avisar al hombre de acero.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pasillo donde los héroes estaban observando y analizando al misterioso joven, pero ante la entrada de uno de sus compañeros de la liga, estos quitaron su atención del joven de otro mundo y pasarla al del nuevo invitado.

Un hombre de un cabello rubio atrapado por una gorra de color verde oscuro y que tenía una piel blanca, su cara tenía un antifaz negro que cubría únicamente la zona de los ojos y llevaba un traje verde de cuerpo completo, algo parecido a lo que usaría Peter Pan o Robin Hood pero completamente verde, en su espalda un Carcaj con diversas flechas y un arco de una rara aleación.

– Que pasa Oliver – Pregunto el hombre de acero a uno de sus compañeros de armas, quien a su vez se miraba extremadamente alterado.

– Te tengo muy malas noticias Superman – El nombrado miró a Flecha Verde con un semblante más serio ahora y flecha verde al ver eso supo que debía continuar – Una persona cometió un asesinato público y que fue grabado sin intención, por un canal que gravaba para el mundo entero (Estados Unidos Americanos) un importante evento – Los héroe arquearon la ceja ante tal cosa.

– Efectivamente eso es malo, pero porque es malo para este hombre de acero – Pregunto el hombre más rápido de la liga a su compañero de traje verde.

– Que la grabación y el evento fue en Metrópolis – Dijo Oliver y eso provoco que todo el mundo viera al hombre de acero y esto puso una mirada de preocupación y sorpresa, todos los héroes decidieron abandonar al joven que estaba estabilizándose e ir a donde las cámaras y ver el daño.

Lo primero que vieron fue a un apuesto hombre de dorados cabellos que miraba a su alrededor, no parecía nada muy espectacular salvo por su gran atractivo y su cuerpo bien formado y una extraña máscara dorada de un extraño animal, aquel hombre volteo a ver a las traumatizadas personas que observaron tal acto de violencia y el hombre con una sutil pero galante sonrisa dijo.

– Lamento que todos hayan visto eso – La voz del dios resonó en todo el lugar y la gente miraba con sorpresa y atención la disculpa de hombre – Mi nombre es **Seth** , el todopoderoso dios egipcio y vengo a este mundo a dominarlo. Inclínense ante mí y no sufrirán de mi ira – Y como si el cielo los escuchara, un rayo de gran Tamaño cayó en su espalda.

Los ciudadanos estaban aterrados ante tales palabras. El dios miró son gran soberbia a los ciudadanos de una manera parecida al de un pastor con sus ovejas, sonrió al ver como las personas temblaban de miedo ante su advertencia.

– No creo que lo logres a decir verdad – Unas palabras sonaron en su espalda y el dios volteo su mirada para ver a un grupo de héroes y uno de ellos era el mismo héroe que las personas estaban celebrando como si fuera un dios.

– ¿Y quiénes se suponen que son? – Pregunto el dios a los héroes y el héroe de traje rojo con un rayo amarillo en el pecho le respondió.

– La liga de la jus… - Pero antes de terminar la oración, Flash salió volando por un fuerte golpe a una increíble velocidad.

– Sabes, realmente no me importa – Los héroes observaron con sorpresa como el ser llamado así mismo dios se encontraba delante de ellos, entonces Wonder Woman y Superman intentaron golpear al dios, pero el mismo los detuvo y con una sencilla sonrisa dijo – Los seres con fuerza bruta son realmente _predecibles_.

El dios con una sonrisa burlona y galante en cara, jalo hacía él a los 2 héroes y con una fuerza bruta que superaba fácilmente a la de Superman, los mando a volar lo más lejos posible de lugar. Green Lantern al ver lo cerca que estaba de su rival, creo con su luz de energía verde una daga y la lanzo contra la cabeza del dios.

 _[SLASH]_

El brazo del dios de la guerra egipcia. El dios miro a quien lo daño con sumo aburrimiento y el mismo héroe temblaba de miedo contra el dios Seth.

Seth sonrió con soberbia ante el modo en que el humano temblaba de miedo por su presencia, pero en un movimiento rápido esquivo un poderoso rayo lleno de magia. El dios observo en el cielo y se encontró con Shazam, entonces el dios junto energía mágica para devolver el rayo lanzado en su contra.

 _[KABOOM]_

Un disparo de energía golpeo su espalda y no lanzó el rayo contra el héroe del rayo. Seth volteo a ver a quien evito que Shazam tragara un rayo divino, entonces se encontró con Cyborg apuntándole con su rayo de plasma.

Seth suspiro al ver como los héroes trataban inútilmente de detenerlo y era realmente aburrido en realidad. Observo su alrededor y a los héroes, entonces planeo como derribarlos de una manera segura y que los dejaran en paz de una vez y por todas.

Eran 9 héroes los que se ponían en su camino, podía dividir a los 9 en 3 d de 3 y de esa manera derrotar a los héroes sin grandes problemas, pero su mirada paso al cielo, ignorando al héroe cuyo nombre derivaba de 6 dioses.

– Rival mío, cuanto tiempo tardaras en aparecer ante mí – Dijo en un tono sencillo el dios Seth con una galante sonrisa.

El kriptoniano se lanzó contra el dios que miraba al cielo. Seth se movió de manera bastante ágil y esquivó al hombre de acero, pero entonces lo tomo de la capa y lo aventó con fuerza hacía el cielo, lugar donde iba en picada la mujer maravilla.

Los 2 héroes cuyo poder es la fuerza habían sido "derrotados", su atención paso al héroe de traje verde con un misterioso aniño y el veloz héroe de traje rojo.

Hal fue el 1ro de los 2 en salir en acción y Barry no tardo nada en seguirle el paso. Seth sonrió al ver que los mismos héroes seguían sus deseos creyendo que podían oponérsele, pero dado que eso aumentaba su posibilidad de que su rival apareciera pronto, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Hal con su anillo creo una diversa cantidad de espadas que mando contra el dios, Barry atacaría mientras el dios esquivaba las dagas creadas por la luz verde, un excelente trabajo en equipo.

Pero no fue como lo planearon. Seth con su mano desnuda golpeaba cada espada que se acercaba y como dios que gobierna sobre el rayo, la velocidad era algo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir y por ende, a una velocidad que superaba a la del mismo Flash, Barry salió volando contra el Green Lantern y provoco que las espadas no continuaran por la distracción de Hal.

Seth se acercó a los héroes y con una inmensa brutalidad piso las piernas de Barry para que no corriera más, entonces pasó a tomar el aniño del Green Lantern y destruirlo, regresando a Hal a ser un simple humano.

Volteo a ver a los héroes restantes. Aquaman y Green Arrow, Batman y Cyborg y el último de los héroes era Shazam.

Seth cerró los ojos y centro su poder divino. Los héroes observaron como el cuerpo del dios se cubrió por una poderosa aura de color dorada y los cielos resonaban con los rayos que caían, los héroes observaban su alrededor y el Dios abrió los ojos, entonces un rayo de gran poder golpeo al rey del mar junto con el hombre mitad máquina.

Aquaman cayó al suelo malherido y cerca de quedar inconsciente, mientras que Cyborg se apagó por el exceso de energía acumulado en su cuerpo. Solo quedaban Batman, Shazam y Green Arrow. El dios sonrió con soberbia ante los sobrantes héroes no eran nada comparado con los otros.

– Déjenme el resto a mí – Dijo Shazam parándose frente a los otros 2 Héroes – Esta persona controla la magia, es mi tipo de enemigo – Seth alzo una ceja ante el comentario del mago vestido de rojo.

– Parece ser que un _mago_ está subestimando el poder de un dios, parece que tendré que mostrarle la diferencia entre un mortal y dios – Shazam no parecía asustado por las palabras de Seth y con una sonrisa lleno de orgullo dijo.

– No tengo porque temerte – Seth no parecía impresionado con el humano, pero el tono arrogante digno de los dioses fue usado por un mago mortal, que podría tener él que pensara que debía de temerle o tenerle en cuenta.

– Preguntare entonces – Hablo con suma calma el dios del caos – ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes igualar al poderoso dios Seth? – Shazam se puso delante del hombre y por escasos centímetros el dios era más grande, Shazam tenía en claro su fuerza y por ende, no iba a perder.

– Te daré 6 razones por las cuales debes de temerme – Dijo Shazam al dios con una voz llena de confianza – La 1ra – Dijo mientras se lanzó a alta velocidad contra el dios. Seth espero y entonces dio un golpe hacía adelante donde Shazam se dirigía, pero él se movió más rápido y quedo en su espalda – Tengo la sabiduría de **Salomón**.

– 2da – Dijo para golpear a Seth y mandarlo a volar de un solo golpe a Seth – La fuerza de **Hércules** \- Shazam nuevamente salió volando a una gran velocidad y quedo en cuestión de segundo en la espalda de Seth – 3ra – Shazam empezó a dar una andanada de golpe al dios bélico sin detenerse – La resistencia de **Atlas** – Al detener la lluvia de golpes tomo a Seth y lo aventó al cielo – 4ta – De la nada, la palabra _SHAZAM_ resonó en el cielo.

Un gran rayo cayó del cielo al lugar donde estaba Shazam, pero debido a que Seth estaba arriba de él, fue el dios quien tomo el daño del rayo y el mago dijo.

– El poder de **Zeus** – Shazam observo como el dios caía a la tierra nuevamente – 5ta – Y nuevamente con su súper velocidad llego delante de Seth – La valentía de **Aquiles** y es por eso que no te temo "dios" – Y con un golpe lo mando a la tierra – La 6ta y última razón – Bajando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, con una sonrisa algo soberbia termino su explicación – La velocidad de **Mercurio**. Por todo eso yo, Shazam, soy mejor que tú.

Oliver al ver que Shazam había derrotado con suma facilidad al dios Seth, se sintió realmente tranquilo con eso, entonces pasó a ver a su compañero de traje negro.

– Parece que la pelea acabo sin nosotros – Y aunque Oliver estuviera muy calmado por ello, Batman demostraba ser el caballero de la noche por la expresión que tenía. Oliver puso una mirada complicada – No sabes cómo odio esa cara de "Esto aún no termina Oliver".

Batman no dijo nada ante el comentario de su compañero de traje verde. Shazam al ver que su "rival" no parecía capaz de continuar peleando, se dio la vuelta para ayudar a sus amigos, pero algo entonces sucedió.

 _[HA][HAHA][HAHAHAHAHA]_

Una siniestra risa resonó en toda Metrópolis, entonces los héroes observaron el agujero donde debía de estar Seth y este salió volando del agujero con una sonrisa de diversión y sin ninguna herida grave. Los héroes no podían creer lo que observaban.

–… Ni creas que volteare a verte – Dijo Oliver a Batman, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

– No recuerdo haber dicho algo – Dijo el murciélago con aquella voz neutral que lo caracterizaba.

– Te conozco muy bien Bruce y sé que si me volteo, tendrás esa cara de "Te lo dije Oliver" y no te daré ese placer – Dijo Green Arrow con una voz decidida y Batman no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Shazam miro al dios que descendía a la tierra con un aire de superioridad, entonces ambos "dioses" se encontraban mirándose una vez más a los ojos. Shazam no podía aceptar que el dios villano delante de él estuviera intacto.

– Debo de admitir que me sorprendiste – Revelo el dio egipcio al mago – Un poder que tiene a 6 dioses de la mitología griega y cuyo nombre deriva de cada uno de los dioses – Dijo Seth entonces con una sutil sonrisa le hablo con superioridad al mago – Eres un enemigo interesante la verdad, lástima que no estés a la altura de tu fuerza.

– Que quieres decir con eso – Pregunto Shazam muy ofendido.

– Incluso entre los reyes demonios, ninguno tiene un control completo de sus poderes divinos sin importar el tiempo que pase, un mago de tu nivel diciendo que puede controlar el poder de 6 dioses a la vez… estas tomando con diversión o como un juego aquellos poderes – Y con un solo golpe mando a Shazam al cielo.

Seth conocía a diversos asesinos de dioses por sus largas batallas y recordaba el potencial de cada uno de sus rivales/enemigos, pero Shazam se burlaba de ellos.

– Dijiste que tienes el poder de 6 dioses griegos diferentes, pero… – Y mientras volaba y quedaba a espaldas de Shazam – Si tuvieras la sabiduría de Salomón, sabrías que no tuviste que enfrentarme – Luego de eso golpeo al héroe para que cayera al suelo – A eso le llamas la fuerza de Hércules – Con un tono burlón Seth miraba con superioridad a Shazam.

El héroe con fuerza evito el caer y se preparó para la batalla contra Seth, pero el dios fue más rápido que Shazam y de un solo golpe lo mando a volar nuevamente.

– Debo de admitir que si portas la resistencia de Atlas si aún continuas consiente tras probar mi poder – Alabo el dios impresionado con la resistencia que tenía el mago – Pero esos rayos ni de broma se comparan con los rayos de Zeus – Y con aquella sonrisa burlona en su cara, mando un rayo para golpear al mago.

Batman y Green Arrow pensaban que Billy había quedado severamente dañado tras la finalización de la batalla, pero Shazam continuaba volando con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada y sonrisa algo engreída en cara, pero si había heridas graves provocadas por los poderes mágicos de Seth y eso era muy malo.

– No pienses que eso es todo lo que tengo – Dijo Shazam al dios mientras descendía del cielo y quedar frente a él.

– Sin duda alguna la valentía de Aquiles s te fue dada si crees que puedes hablarme de igual a igual – Comento un cabreado Seth ante la forma de actuar de tal imprudente mago, pero el dios sonrió con burla y eso molesto de gran manera a Billy.

– Que es tan divertido – Pregunto Shazam a Seth con un tono bastante enojado y este con simpleza y algo de burla le respondió.

– Dos partes de tu magia se contradicen mago – Billy no entendía a qué se refería el auto-proclamado Dios, Seth al ver eso decidió responder la duda de Shazam – Si tuvieras la valentía de Aquiles te acompaña al pensar que me puedes retarme, pero si tuvieras la sabiduría de Salomón... _sabrías que es imposible_ – Con esas palabras el dios incremento su poder divino de gran manera.

Dios y Mago empezaron una andanada de golpes contra él otro, pero Seth era más fuerte y resistente que Shazam y Billy sentía represalias con cada golpe que daba el dios de la mitología egipcia.

– No sabía que Mercurio fuese tan lento – Y con aquella última burla empezó una andanada de golpe que superaba la velocidad de Shazam fácilmente.

Batman al ver el que Shazam estaba en serios problemas, lanzo uno de los batarang explosivos al dios, quien no sintió nada ante la explosión pero detuvo su ataque para ver al osado humano que decidió interponerse a su diversión.

Seth bajo de los cielo y toco la tierra. Shazam cayó al suelo mal herido y cerca de quedar inconsciente mirando a Seth delante de Batman y Green Arrow. Los mortales y el dios se miraban y sabían que uno de los 2 lados iba a terminar bien.

Seth estaba por atacar a los 2 mortales restantes del grupo pero algo paso…

 _[LANZAMIENTO][FALL]BOOM]_

Un objeto pequeño cayó bajo los pies de Seth y exploto en una cortina de humo que nublo la vista del dios. Debido a la cortina el dios no observo como unas flechas rojas habían golpeado su pecho y luego explotaron de manera espectacular.

Luego de eso un martillo de agua lo golpeo y eso provoco que saliera de la nube de polvo, solo para entrar en un repentino torbellino de color amarillo con rojo que daba rápidos golpes y con uno último lo mando hacía adelante, lugar donde un brillo amarillo logro mandar al cielo al poderoso villano.

Y en el cielo, tanto Superman como Wonder Woman empezaron una andanada de golpes a Seth, hasta mandarlo al suelo y dejar un gran cráter donde se encontraba el villano.

Batman y Green Arrow pasaron la vista a quienes tuvieron el valor de batallar contra el poderoso mago que se consideraba un dios y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos héroes y uno que otro aun consiente al ver a sus "salvadores".

El 1ro era un joven de alrededor 14 años de un cabello negro alborotado que tenía una tez blanca y un antifaz protegía la identidad del chico como el color de sus ojos. Una camisa roja con los 1ros botones de color amarillo y cuyas mangas y guantes eran de un color verde, su pantalón era de igual color y usaba botas negras, había una _R_ en el lado izquierdo de la camisa y usaba una capa negra que por dentro era amarilla.

A su derecha y saliendo del espiral de color amarillo se encontraba otro joven de la misma edad que él 1ro. Un cabello castaño-rojizo corto que estaba arreglado hacia un lado, su blanca piel resaltaba los verduscos ojos de joven velocista. Una camisa amarilla de manga larga con un rayo rojo en el centro detrás de una esfera blanca y unos guantes como un pantalón rojo como la sangre, sus botas eran de un color amarillo. Él joven llevaba una máscara que dejaba ver su cabello y sus verdes ojos pero que cubría los lados de la cara y el contorno de los ojos.

Siguiendo a los otros apareció un nuevo joven. Un oscuro cabello que resaltaba la pálida piel del joven y unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas. Una camisa azul sin mangas donde el cuello tenía un color negro y un pantalón azul junto con unas botas negras, toda la ropa salvo por las botas contaba con escamas.

Un chico llego a la zona y se posiciono alado de los jóvenes héroes. Un cabello color castaño-rojizo intenso y su piel morena resaltaba el oscuro antifaz que llevaba. Un traje parecido al de Green Arrow o al de Robin Hood pero de color rojo se podía observar con todo y sombrero pero color amarillo, un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco en mano era lo que llevaba el chico de rojo.

La última persona era la única chica del grupo. Un largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y su tez era morena cosa que resaltaba sus ojos como la obsidiana. Una camisa roja con los finales dorados y la imagen de un águila en la zona del escote de la chica, usaba un tipo de trusa azul con estrellas para cubrir la zona inferior de su cuerpo, llevaba unos tacones rojos y unos brazaletes plateados en las muñecas. Pase a la edad de la chica, tenía un gran cuerpo que muchas niñas sin duda algunas envidiarían.

Los héroes conocían al grupo que había "detenido" al supuesto dios.

Dick Grayson conocido como el asistente de Batman, Robin.

Wally West conocido como el compañero de Flash, Kid Flash.

Garth conocido como el compañero de Aquaman, Aqualad.

Roy Harper conocido como el compañero de Green Arrow, Speedy.

Donna Troy conocida como la compañera de Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl.

Esos 5 jóvenes conformaban un equipo de jóvenes héroes en la cuidad de New York conocida como los Jóvenes Titanes.

– Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo – Dijo con una sonrisa Robin al ver como detuvo a Seth de lastimar a Batman y a Green Arrow.

Seth cayó al suelo y con facilidad se levantó, su cuerpo contaba con pequeñas heridas sin suma importancia, pero el dios ya estaba cabreado.

– Parece que ustedes imbéciles realmente quieren pasar un mal rato – El cielo resonaba con fuerza debido a la ira de la deidad que la invocaba, el aura del dios crecía con su ira y deseo de destruir a quien lo humillaban.

 _EN LA ATALAYA._

El capitán Átomo observaba desde la Atalaya de la batalla y esperaba el mejor momento para aparecer y unirse a la lucha contra el supuesto dios egipcio, pero sin saberlo algo paso dentro del cuartel general de la liga.

En la zona de emergencia de la Atalaya, el joven que estaba inconsciente y fue encontrado por Zatanna abrió los ojos y mostró un color negro como la obsidiana. Levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo observo su alrededor.

Y con eso, una nueva aventura que ni la liga se imaginaba había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acabo el 1er capítulo de este nuevo Fic.**_

 _ **Ya había sacado un fic de Campione con Marvel y tras pensar un poco y con la ayuda de un amigo, ocurrió la idea de tener un fic de Campione con Dc Universe con un seguimiento idéntico al 1ro.**_

 _ **El cómo Seth y el Campione llegaron a este nuevo mundo se explicara en el siguiente capítulo, de igual manera la batalla entre un rey demonio y un dios hereje se dará forma en el mundo DC y frente a 2 de los grupos de héroes más famosos de los comics.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic, déjenlo en los comentarios y tratare de responderlos.**_

 _ **Puede que algunos se estén quejando de la facilidad de Seth para derrotar a los héroes de la liga, sobre todo a Superman, pero ya he calculado el poder de los héroes y dioses de ambos mundos y debo decir que los dioses y Campiones de la serie Campione son más fuertes que los de DC en gran manera,**_

 _ **Y como buen fan debe saber acerca del mundo DC, Superman como cualquier otro Kriptoniano es muy susceptible a la magia como a los ataques mentales y como regla general de Campione, los magos nunca podrán derrotar a un Dios verdadero o hereje, este lo digo por Shazam.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Un Héroe Con Máscara de Demonio].**

El dios bélico observaba a sus enemigos delante de él, un grupo de héroes adultos y un grupo de héroes jóvenes se estaban oponiendo a su lugar como el gobernante supremo de aquel mundo y eso lo enfadaba, pero eran meros mortales y no pensaba dejarse ganar contra ellos.

– Que se suponen que hacen aquí – Hablo Batman bastante molesto de ver a los jóvenes pupilos de los héroes metiéndose en la batalla contra el dios, el que respondió a la "pregunta" de Batman fue aquel que una vez llamo compañero, Robin.

– Salvándolos – Dijo con una voz algo seca sin verle la cara al murciélago – Vimos el inicio de la batalla contra este supuesto dios y al ver que Superman fue derrotado con suma facilidad, vinimos en caso de que requirieran apoyo y de nada por cierto – Término de decir el líder de los jóvenes titanes.

– Pues fueron de gran ayuda hace un momento – Dijo Diana a los titanes y a Batman para detener la batalla entre padre e hijastro – Superman y yo ya estamos mejor que antes y es posible que Flash también, pero con Shazam en ese estado es complicado poder obtener una ventaja y más con el poder que esa persona tiene... no quiero admitirlo ni nada por el estilo de batalla y el poder que tiene…– Diana intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

– Es idéntico al de un dios – Donna termino la frase que Diana no podía soltar y todos los que estaban presentes voltearon a verla – No creo que podamos derrotarlo como a otros villanos, personas como él se requiere de un estratega que con corto tiempo haya logrado obtener los datos del rival y crear un plan que lo derrotara.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a Batman tras escuchar la definición de las palabras de Wonder Girl y el miso caballero de la noche pensaba como detener al supuesto dios, con ese poder y habilidades debía de pensar en un plan correcto.

– Flash – Llamo Batman y apareció frente al grupo en segundos.

– Me llamaste – Dijo con una sencilla sonrisa en cara – Y bien, cual es el plan para derrotar a ese monstruo – Pregunto Flash al murciélago con una sonrisa en cara.

– Creo que se cómo poder vencerlo, pero es desde muy peligroso hasta imposible – Dijo Batman pero cada uno de los presentes estaban dispuestos a confiar sus vidas en las manos del murciélago – Bien, lo haremos de la siguiente manera.

Seth observaba a lo lejos a los héroes agrupándose para intentar derrotarlo con una estrategia. Las batallas que una vez había tenido en el pasado e incluso con su actual rival, los planes que las personas que podían derrotarlo servían cuando uno de sus enemigos poseía "poder" y ninguno de los héroes portaba ese poder… aunque las 2 mujeres le daban esa impresión.

Una vez la charla termino y el plan del hombre murciélago se pondría en acción.

Superman se puso delante del dios él solo y Seth cruzo los brazos en clara señal de aburrimiento. El Kriptoniano sabía que la diferencia de poderes era más que obvia y que sería el más fuerte de los rivales que haya tenido jamás, pero era el héroe más fuerte de la liga junto con Shazam y debía de mostrárselo al dios.

Superman fue a gran velocidad contra el dios y le mando un poderoso golpe. Seth observo el movimiento del hombre de acero con burla y agarro el golpe con su mano desnuda, Superman con su otro puño intento golpear el estómago del dios, este uso su otra mano y detuvo el golpe de Superman, más no espero el cabezazo del héroe.

Superman lanzo su aliento de hielo y congelo las piernas de Seth al instante. Seth sintió el aire frío tocando sus piernas pero no lo congelarían tan fácilmente, con algo de dificultad dio un rodillazo contra el estómago de Superman y eso provoco que Superman se quedara sin aire.

Seth aprovecho que el hombre de acero recuperaba el aire y tomo a Superman del brazo lanzándolo hacía el cielo, debido a la ley de gravedad el cuerpo no tardo nada en bajar. Seth con una sonrisa dio un giro con una patada y dejo incrustado en la tierra a Superman.

El kriptoniano se levantó algo adolorido por el poder del dios, se lanzó volando contra aquel cruel dios, chocando con cada edificio que hubiera en su espalda. Seth golpeo la cara de Superman con una brutal fuerza, pero el Kriptoniano no se iba a rendir.

Volando contra el último edificio el cielo fue el siguiente reino donde Superman entro, agarrando al dios lo lanzo a la tierra y descendió para dar una andanada de golpe al pecho y cara del dios bélico. Los cielos resonaban con cada golpe dado por Superman a Seth.

 _[BOOOM]_

La tierra obtuvo un inmenso cráter en la tierra creado por el golpe de Superman al dios. El humo dejaba sin saber quien obtuvo la victoria en la caída, no tardo mucho para que una sombra apareciera en el humo y que de este saliera Superman con una sonrisa.

Más los héroes no bajaron su guarda ante ningún momento y estuvieron en lo correcto, pues el cuerpo de Clark cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Seth salía en su espalda con una sonrisa y ligeros daños en el cuerpo.

Dando los 1ros pasos para atacar a los demás héroes, pero unos Batarangs fueron lanzados contra el dios uno tras otro. Cerca de 15 batarangs fueron incrustados en la dura piel del dios antes de que explotaran.

Antes de que el humo se dispersara flechas salieron volando, verdes y rojas ambas iban impactando el cuerpo del supuesto dios. Explosión tras explosión resonaba en el interior del humo donde se encontraba el dios hereje. Speedy, Green Arrow y Robin lanzaron su mejor proyectil a la vez, la explosión producida fue increíble.

Diversas armas de agua eran creadas y golpeaban el lugar donde el dios se encontraba, espadas, hachas, dagas y demás armas eran creadas por Aqualad con la intención de lastimar al dios del rayo y lo tumultoso.

Aqualad finalizo con 2 espadas que cortaban en "X" el pecho del dios. Flash y Kid Flash entonces salieron corriendo a una alta velocidad, ambos fueron al lugar donde el dios debía de estar recibiendo los combos de los demás héroes.

Los velocistas entraron al campo del polvo levantado por los anteriores ataques y dieron en cada una de las ocasiones cerca de 15 golpes a la velocidad del rayo, incluso parecía que truenos sonaban dentro de la nube de polvo. Debido a la fuerza en que se movían ambos héroes velocistas, un tipo de tornado se creaba alrededor del dios quitándose oxígeno.

Los velocistas salieron del vórtice que crearon para quitarle el aire al dios. Pasaron cerca de 4 minutos para que el vórtice se detuviera, el polvo se desvanecía por la onda restante del ataque de Flash, mostrando lo que Batman se temía desde un inicio, el dios se encontraba intacto delante de ellos.

Intacto tal vez no era del todo correcto, Seth mostraba heridas no muy profundas o mortales pero parte de su cuerpo sangraba y se notaba que él aire lo estaba afectando mucho. El dios miro al murciélago sospechando que todo fue plan de aquel humano, con una sonrisa digna de un rey o un tirano dijo con sumo respeto.

– Eres el hombre más listo que he conocido en mi vida… mortal al menos – Dijo Seth con sencillez en su voz, pero era la 1ra vez que los héroes escuchaban una alabanza del dios a un mortal – De haber sido armas benditas con la suerte de las hadas o fundadas con el acero divino o incluso ser benditas por un dios, habría sido muy malo para mí, lástima que solo fueran armas creadas por los mortales – Dijo Seth recuperando su sonrisa de superioridad.

– El que no fueras lastimado por ese ataque estaba entre mis cálculos – Revelo Batman al dios y este mismo observo ligera sorpresa en su rostro – La verdadera acción comienza ahora.

Delante de Seth se pusieron Wonder Woman y Wonder Girl con unas espadas que contaban con la versión débil de [Acero Divino] de aquel extraño mundo, Seth supo al ver a las 2 mujeres que no eran como los demás héroes.

– Tú dices ser Seth el dios de los tumultoso y el caos no es verdad – Hablo la mujer maravilla apuntando su espada en contra del dios bélico y este únicamente asintió con aburrición – Pues prepárate, porque ahora sufrirás la ira…

– De la amazonas – Termino Donna la frase de su antigua compañera de batalla y el dios entonces alzo una ceja ante la mención de la raza de ambas féminas – Nosotras nacimos del gran dios Zeus y fuimos instruidas como dignos guerreras amazonas, rivales más que suficientes para dioses como tú.

Seth conocía el concepto de Amazonas y el nivel de pelea que tienen en cuanto a los mitos y leyendas de su mundo, pero en aquel extraño universo era totalmente diferente. Seth reunió un aura divina alrededor de su cuerpo para dar a entender a sus rivales que se encontraba listo para la batalla que se acercaba de manera rápida.

La 1ra en moverse fue Diana, debido a la velocidad que portaba como una amazona no tardo nada en llegar donde el dios. Seth detuvo el acero con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda detuvo el golpe de la mujer maravilla. Pero misteriosamente fue mandado a volar por un nuevo golpe.

Donna pase a lo joven que era portaba una fuerza descomunal y el dios fue víctima de ese hecho. Seth puso sus manos en la tierra y puso presión para que su vuelo se detuviera, aunque en realidad solo abría el suelo por la fuerza y velocidad. Diana apareció arriba del dios volado y planto una patada en su costilla izquierda y fue nuevamente mandado a volar. Al otro lado se encontraba Donna y Seth quien fue mandado directo a la joven amazona que lo mando contra Diana una vez más.

Diana estaba lista para golpear a Seth, pero el dios bélico logro estabilizarse en el aire y con gran habilidad y rapidez golpeo en la cara a la amazona y esta fue mandada a volar. Seth se movió a un lado y dejo pasar a Donna, pero tomo a la pequeña amazona del cuello de la camisa y la atrajo a él, solo para que de un golpe la mandara a volar a lo más alto del cielo.

Las amazonas no tardaron mucho para reponerse debido a su habilidad de vuelo. Diana estaba lista para ir en contra del dios enemigo como Donna, pero el dios no era idiota y mucho menos una presa fácil de derrotar. Seth en un movimiento rápido quedo frente a frente con Diana mientras inyectaba su divinidad en sus manos.

Seth dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Wonder Woman y al mismo tiempo, un poderoso rayo le cayó a Donna. Seth repitió el acto una y otra vez, sacándole el aire a Diana y con cada golpe dado a la mujer maravilla, un rayo cada vez más fuerte que el anterior golpeaba a Donna.

Diana logro tomar el brazo de Seth antes de que la golpeara una vez más, provocando que Donna cayera inconsciente al suelo y con severas quemaduras. Wonder Woman al mirar como su compañera caía y tocaba el suelo, se llenó de una incontrolable irá en contra de dios del rayo que estaba frente a ella.

Diana le dio un golpe en el rostro que mando a volar a Seth y con una gran velocidad dio una sucesiva cantidad de golpes llenos de ira, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior y Seth lograba sentir eso en cada golpe recibido.

Diana dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Seth estrellándolo al suelo y creando un inmenso cráter, entonces Diana empezó una andanada de golpes contra el dios que se encontraba en el cráter y por cada golpe, la tierra retumbaba de manera violenta.

Los héroes al ver que Diana se estaba derrotando al dios que tantos problemas les daba, realmente los dejaba aliviados, pero antes de que Diana pudiera dar un nuevo golpe al cuerpo de Seth, esta fue mandada a volar por un poderoso rayo que salió del cráter.

Seth salió con una mirada realmente enfadada y con sangra saliendo de su nariz y boca, su cuerpo contaba con heridas bajas pero que cabreaban al dios egipcio. La princesa amazona se encontraba con una ira idéntica a la del dios, pero la fuerza era lo único que difería con lo peligroso que podía resultar.

Diana intento arremeter contra el dios en un nuevo intento de dañar con severidad al dios bélico, pero el mismo dios soltó un fuerte grito que logro crear un campo eléctrico que golpeo a la amazona y la mando a volar de regreso con su equipo de héroes y que de paso destruyo muchos de los edificios y cimientos del área, demostrando así una vez más su superioridad en poder con los héroes.

– Ya me harte – Declaro el dios en un poderoso bramido de ira – Pensaba únicamente distraerme con ustedes en la espera de mi rival, pero pensar que simples basuras como ustedes osarían cabrearme tanto… – Seth no podía terminar su frase por la ira que tenía en esos momentos. El dios respiro profundo antes de mirar con una mirada calmada una vez más en su rostro – Debido a que mi rival no ha aparecido pase a este gran alboroto, ustedes ya no son du mi utilidad y deberán ser… **_ELIMINADOS_.**

Los héroes al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca del dios, sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar de miedo. Seth levanto una mano al cielo y un poderoso rayo golpeo su mano, de la cual se formó una poderosa lanza de color dorado con la punta electrificada por su divinidad del rayo.

Seth bajo la lanza de oro creada por un rayo y apunto a los héroes con ella. Diana era la única persona en conocer a los dioses y sus poderes, ella sabía muy bien que ese rayo bien podía igualar o superar los rayos de los dioses. Seth en un rápido movimiento para los ojos de los mortales o extraterrestres lanzo la lanza de oro, los héroes únicamente pudieron ver como la lanza se acercaba de manera rápida a ellos.

Seth sonrio al ver que los héroes no podían hacer nada en contra de su ataque final y solo esperaban a la muerte, pero los héroes sabían que no había forma de detener aquel objeto impregnado con magia. Diana pensaba usar sus brazaletes pero no funcionaría y lo sabía muy bien, los héroes solo pudieron mirar con impotencia como la lanza se acercaba a ellos.

 _[MERA][MERA](Onomatopeya del fuego en Japón)_

Para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, un pilar de fuego choco contra la lanza de color dorado y no solo evito el golpe, sino que también había destruido el arma mandada por el dios. La pregunta en cabeza de los héroes era saber quién lo pudo haber creado tal poder de fuego y Seth únicamente sonreía.

– Por fin haz decidido aparecer y terminar lo que no hace mucho empezamos mi rival – Dijo el dios para voltear a ver el lugar donde provino la potente llama, los héroes también voltearon a ver a su salvador.

* * *

 _MINUTOS ANTES._

El capitán Átomo se encontraba buscando perfectos aliados para apoyar a los héroes contra el poderoso dios egipcio, pero no podía encontrar a ninguno que fuera de gran ayuda para ello. El capitán Átomo sabía con exactitud que su poder no sería suficiente para ayudar a los héroes de la liga o a los Jóvenes Titanes, pero la pregunta era quien podía ayudarlos.

Pero debido a que se encontraba muy concentrado en buscar a quien lo ayudara contra el misterioso enemigo de la liga, no noto que una persona se encontraba en su espalda y el mismo observo como Seth estaba combatiendo con… personas en trajes llamativos.

– "Serán conocidos de John Pluto Smith" – Fue el pensamiento del joven detrás del Capitán Átomo al ver los… "llamativos" trajes de los héroes – "Eso no importa, sino voy y los ayudo morirán… será que él pueda llevarme a donde se encuentra Seth" – Dejando los pensamientos de lado, aquel misterioso joven fue a donde se encontraba el ser con traje de plata – Disculpe.

El Capitán Átomo escucho una voz que nunca antes había escuchado antes y volteo a ver quién le hablaba, se encontró con aquel joven traído por Zatanna y debía de estar en un estado muy grave, aunque se veía mejor que cuando llego a la base de la liga.

– Así que has despertado – Dijo el capitán Átomo con sorpresa en su voz – Estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos y no puedo atenderte ahora, espera un poco mientras termino lo que estoy por hacer y te explicare todo – Dijo el hombre con una voz seria, pero Godou frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo el hombre y por la pantalla el joven se imaginaba él que.

– Sí quieres detener a Seth debes de llevarme a donde esos suicidas se encuentran – Átomo volteo a ver al joven tras decir aquellas palabras. La mirada seria que tenía el niño demostraba que no era broma – Soy la única persona capaz de detener a Seth y no dejare que nadie se robe a mi enemigo – Átomo no sabía que pensar ante las palabras del joven, pero si realmente tenía ese poder…

– Como puedo estar seguro de que puedes derrotar a Seth – Pregunto Átomo al joven con una voz que detonaba seriedad y desconfianza, el joven simplemente miró con fuerza al héroe sin miedo o duda – Párate en aquel lugar – Dijo el héroe señalando el panel de tele transportación de la Atalaya.

El joven fue a donde el héroe le indico ir y espero. Átomo se encontraba procesando lo mejor que podía las coordenadas del área donde se encontraba Batman y los demás, pero sería muy peligroso si no calculaba correctamente y ponía al joven delante del dios sin pensar en los problemas que podrían suceder.

El joven no entendía el motivo por el cual Átomo presionaba botones en una súper computadora con una expresión totalmente apresurada, que tan difícil podía ser llevarlo a donde se encuentra Seth. Capitán Átomo termino de poner las coordenadas del lugar menos peligroso pero cerca de donde Seth se encontraba y presiono el último botón que provoco el cuerpo del joven desapareciera de la Atalaya.

* * *

El joven se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en donde quiera que estuviera antes, no obstante, el lugar no se encontraba no era algo realmente agradable. La oscuridad del cielo por las nubes de tormenta y los edificios que se encontraban derrumbándose y otras partes realmente heridas.

El poder de un rayo llamo la atención del joven y este volteo a ver el lugar donde provenía el rayo. El joven tras ver el ataque sintió un inmenso dolor dentro de él, no contaba con ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero se podía observar un gran dolor dentro de él.

El joven respiro un par de veces para calmarse y detener el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo no hace mucho tiempo. Con prisa fue a donde provenían los rayos para encontrarse con Seth y poner fin a algo que tenía pendiente con aquel dios.

– Ayuda – Antes de siquiera poder dar un paso en dirección donde se debía de encontrar el dios, la voz de una pequeña niña se escuchó y el joven volteo a la dueña de la voz.

Debajo de un enorme edificio se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta la espalda y de una piel oscura que resaltaban sus azules ojos llenos de miedo. La niña de no más 6 años que llevaba un vestido de volantes color rosado se encontraba herida de la pierna y no podía correr, además de que lloraba pidiendo ayuda.

No había nadie más que él en aquel lugar y el joven no los culpaba en lo absoluto. Pero antes de poder moverse, una increíblemente grande descarga de poder eléctrico estallo en el lugar donde Seth se encontraba junto con los héroes y el poder que llevaba la descarga era tan grande que hizo la tierra temblar.

La fuerza con la que la tierra tembló por el ataque recibido fue de tan alta magnitud que el edificio delante de la niña no aguanto más y empezó a caer en su dirección. La pequeña niña dejo de gritar al ver que el edificio entero le caía encima, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero con miedo la muerte cercana.

 _[KAPOOOW][KRASH]_

El sonido del edificio cayendo al suelo resonó de fuerte manera, pero la niña no sentía dolor y a su vez no entendía el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose… o porque sentía que era gentilmente abrazada por una persona.

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos y observo el gran edificio delante de ella y no sobre ella, entonces miro que había pedazos de cristal en la parte superior e inferior, pero lo más llamativo era que había unos brazos bastante grandes cubriendo su estómago gentil y cálidamente.

La niña subió la cabeza y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió. Un demonio… una persona con la máscara de un Oni Japonés. La parte superior de una máscara Oni de color rojo con líneas negras y que tenía unos cuernos saliendo de los lados de la cara y apuntando al cielo, sus ojos eran rodeados por una gema de color rojo y además de eso tenía en la frente una hermosa imagen de la luna de color azul.

– Te encuentras bien – Pregunto la voz de su salvador de manera calmada y sumamente preocupado, la niña solo logro asentir con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Eso es bueno… ahora busquemos a tu familia – Dijo con cierto cansancio el joven mientras se levantaba poco a poco de donde estaba. Salió de la tienda y al voltear a verla, noto que en donde estaba había sangre y diversas máscaras.

No pensó en más y esperaba poder encontrar rápidamente a la madre de la niña y poder ir a detener a Seth lo más rápido posible.

– Ángela – Una voz sonó en la cercanía, aquella voz estaba llamando a una persona con suma preocupación

– Mamá – La voz de la niña que el joven tenía en manos soltó el grito a su madre.

El joven se levantó y camino un poco para salir de la peligrosa zona donde se encontraba y la madre corrió al lugar donde se encontraba la voz de su hija, solo para ver como una persona con máscara de demonio japonés cargaba a su hija, la madre estaba aterrada al ver eso.

El joven bajo a la niña y esta salió corriendo para abrazar fuertemente a su madre con mucho amor y cariño, la mujer no tardo nada en regresar el abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos, la madre acaricio la cabeza de su hija mientras la apretaba a ella con su otra mano.

– Que bien, te encuentras a salvo – Dijo la madre con suma felicidad en su voz.

– Esa persona me salvo de que un edificio me salvara – Dijo Ángela mientras se separaba de su madre y observaba al joven con máscara de Oni, pero aquel joven caminaba a donde se encontraba Seth – Adonde vas.

– Tengo que terminar algo que empecé – Dijo el joven a la pequeña niña en su espalda – Tú y tu madre deben de escapar lo más pronto posible de este lugar – El joven caminaba con una mirada seria en su voz y no volteo a ver a las 2 damas.

– Cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto Ángela al joven con suma preocupación en su voz.

– Me llaman el victorioso – Dijo el joven sin mirar a la niña y ocultando una mueca de sumo dolor en su cara, pronto se encontraría con su rival y empezaría nuevamente una épica batalla.

– Espera – Le detuvo la niña y el joven volteo a verla – No tienes miedo – El joven alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Ángela – Esa persona es muy mala y demasiado fuerte, además... la tormenta es muy fuerte y el parece controlar los rayos, no le tienes miedo…

– Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo – Dijo el joven a la pequeña niña – El miedo no es malo, nos dice a que somos débiles y al vencerlo, uno se hace más fuerte… yo quiero ayudar a todo el mundo que me necesite y tengo miedo a no poder salvar a quienes quiero salvar, pero sin importar nada de nada, debo ser fuerte por quienes quiero salvar – La niña parecía sorprendida con esas palabras y las guardo en su memoria.

El joven que estaba a punto de continuar, se detuvo un momento y fue a donde Ángela para decirle.

– Si tienes miedo de las tormentas como ahora, solo di estas palabras y veras que él sol regresa, pero no siempre funcionara no importa cuanto lo cantes, saber cuándo debes y cuando no, es tu responsabilidad – Dijo El joven y le susurro unas palabras a la niña y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa y el joven fue a donde su rival.

El joven no tardó mucho en llegar a donde se encontraban los héroes y Seth y observo como el dios mostraba una gran ira, lanzando una lanza de rayo con el poder para destruir una ciudad entera con solo un simple impacto. El joven respiro hondo y entonces…

 _[MERA][MERA]_

Los héroes y el dios vieron al héroe con máscara de demonio, pero los héroes recordaron la ropa del chico y supieron que era el joven que Zatanna había salvado en la mañana. Seth sonrió con suma alegría.

– Por fin haz decidido aparecer y terminar lo que no hace mucho empezamos mi rival – Dijo el dios mientras alejaba de su cabeza a los héroes quien habían servido como un calentamiento contra su verdadero enemigo y rival, ahora ya nada podría evitar la diversión del dios bélico.

El joven se acercó a la zona de guerra, pero en un paso el joven termino de rodillas mientras apretaba su pecho con fuerza. El dios no se había atacado al joven en ningún momento y aun así, el joven ya se encontraba adolorida, entonces el dios con una burlona sonrisa dijo.

– Parece que aún no te _recuperas_ de nuestra última **batalla** – Dijo el dios divertido al ver como el joven sufría un inmenso dolor – Es una lástima, pero al menos con esto obtendré una definitiva victoria - Seth entonces camino a donde el joven y creo una lanza de rayo.

El joven miro con ira al dios y se levantó con algo de sumo esfuerzo. Dios y joven se miraban cara a cara y Seth lanzo su lanza con fuerza contra el pecho del rey y este mismo con su mano la tomo. Quemaba su piel ligeramente pero pudo soportarlo, entonces uso la lanza para detener un golpe de Seth.

– _"_ _¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del joven y este fue rodeado por un aura divina de color dorado. La fuerza de ambos seres ahora eran idénticas, pero el joven rey nuevamente libero energía divina – " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Rompiendo la lanza de rayo del dios bélico, una espada negra azabache apareció en su mano derecha y cortó el lado izquierdo del abdomen de Seth.

El dios se separó del joven cuando la espada azabache cortó parte de su cuerpo con facilidad. El joven sabía que la batalla era de cierta manera pareja y debido a que tenía el poder del toro, su poder era igualitario al de su rival. Seth fue a gran velocidad contra el joven de oscuros cabellos y el mismo uso su espada para detener el ataque del dios.

– Como se esperaba de quien es mi rival – Dijo Seth con una sonrisa en su cara – Pero no pienso perder esta batalla, prepárate – Y con su poder divino incrementado, los rayos y truenos empezaron a razonar con una gran fuerza en el oscuro cielo tormentoso que representaba la divinidad de Seth.

Un enorme rayo que superaba a cualquiera que Seth hubiera creado antes golpeo el lugar donde el joven se encontraba y este salió volando por la fuerza de impacto, Seth salió corriendo a donde fue el joven con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe. El joven movió con rapidez la espada negra con facilidad y detuvo el potente golpe del dios.

Godou logro mover la espada y cortar al dios una vez más, Seth notaba la habilidad que portaba su rival con el tesoro sagrado de Japón y derecho divino del rey demonio. Se alejó antes de lanzar un nuevo rayo, cosa que el joven logro esquivar con algo de dificultad.

– Simplemente perfecto – Dijo el dios con una sonrisa en su voz – Sin duda alguna me has demostrado ser un rival digno de mí, dime tu nombre para poder recordarte como mi más grande rival hasta ahora, rey Rakshasa – Dijo el dios con máscara de extraño animal.

– Kusanagi Godou – Dijo Godou mientras lanzaba una inmensa roca en contra del dios y este la rompió con su puño desnudo.

– Lo recordare – Dijo Seth mientras corría en contra de su rival y Godou repetía la acción, entonces ambos dioses empezaron a dar y esquivar los golpes de ambos.

Ambos rivales se alejaron y se miraban con fuerza el uno al otro y los héroes se quedaban impresionados por la batalla igualitaria entre el joven de nombre Godou y el dios Seth. El dios entonces dio un gran salto quedando en el centro del cielo y dijo – Es hora de acabar con esto.

Godou sabía del poder de Seth y estaba consciente de que lo que seguía podía ser realmente problemático, pero no pensaba dejarlo ir en esta ocasión.

– " _Llamas que purgan el mal con fuerza para destruir la tierra y gobernar el cielo. Roja piel que es bendecido por el sol que nace del este, en nombre de Mí reino regreso la luz que es tomado de la oscuridad y el mal caerá ante mi fuerza"_ – Nuevas palabras de poder salieron de la boca del rey y con ello algo paso.

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus cuerpo se llenó de escamas de un brillante color rojo como el rubí o el escarlata y pronto su cuerpo empezó a crecer de grotesca manera, de sus espaldas 2 enormes alas crecieron así como una cola y su cabeza se convirtió en la de un cocodrilo como sus ojos color amarillo-rojizo y colmillos como garras crecieron.

Los ojos de los héroes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como aquel joven se había convertido en un inmenso dragón de color rojo de gran tamaño. El dragón soltó un fuerte rugido y pase al enorme tamaño del dragón, este se movió de rápida manera para sorpresa de los héroes.

Seth creo un muro de rayo evitando el golpe del poderoso dragón rojo. El inmenso dragón soltó un poderoso aliento de fuego y Seth lanzó un rayo de su mano evitando que la llama lo golpeara.

Seth sabía lo difícil que sería competir contra un dragón sin poseer un **[Acero]**. Seth sonrió con una sonrisa en cara ante la nueva amenaza con la que se enfrentaba, los golpes de Godou en su forma dragón venían de manera rápida y Seth lograba igualar la fuerza dragonica que portaba.

Los 2 guerreros se separaron por el poder y este demostraba la fuerza que ambos, pero Godou tuvo que tocar tierra y agarro su corazón con su garra y su expresión de dolor y eso provoco que Seth sonriera con diversión.

– Parece que efectivamente los residuos de nuestra anterior batalla aún sigue en ti – La voz del dios realmente enfado a Godou y este mismo miro el cielo donde se encontraba Seth – Ríndete rival mío, el cielo me pertenece con su poder – Dijo Seth y Godou se levantó y su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color rojo.

 _[ROAAAAAR]_

Un poderoso grito resonó y el cuerpo del rojizo dragón empezaba a emanar fuego y poco a poco el cielo regreso a su normalidad, el cielo azul regreso y los rayos del sol regresaron a la vista de las personas.

– Pues me parece que el cielo te rechazo – Dijo Godou con aquella sonrisa soberbia en su rostro y este miro al dios.

Su poder poco a poco se gastaba y le costaba mantener su poder, ambos habían llegado a doloridos por su anterior batalla a aquel extraño mundo.

– Parece que aquí termina nuestra batalla – En el cielo apareció un Ankh y los héroes esperaban encontrarse con Dr. Fate, pero en vez de eso, Seth estaba entrando en el Ankh – Nos veremos en otra ocasión… **[Rey Rakshasa]** – Exclamo el dios a su rival, sin saber que aquel nombre resonaría por todo el lugar.

Seth desapareció en el Ankh y el inmenso dragón quedo de pie, solo hasta que cayó de rodillas con los ojos blancos y su cuerpo empezó a caer al suelo. Los héroes al ver como el inmenso cuerpo del dragón caía se preocuparon, pero el cuerpo del dragón empezó a encogerse hasta volver a formar el cuerpo del joven con máscara de demonio.

* * *

 _UN RATO MÁS TARDE_

Las personas de Metrópolis habían regresado con algo de miedo a la cuidad donde pertenecían y en el centro de la cuidad, se encontraba la liga de la justicia y un joven en un inmenso cráter. Todas las personas creían que Superman había vencido al supuesto dios, pero nadie dijo nada sabiendo que fue un dragón rojo el que trajo la luz del día.

La persona dentro del agujero fue cargado por Shazam al recuperarse un poco y las personas no sabían cómo debían de reaccionar hacía él, salvo por una pequeña niña de piel oscura que fue corriendo a lado de Shazam y este miro a la niña.

– Pasa algo pequeña – Pregunto Shazam a la niña con una sonrisa y ella dijo tímidamente.

– Sé que no puede tomarla en estos momentos pero… podrías darle este dibujo a Rakshasa – Pidió con suma dulzura la pequeña niña que cautivo al héroe, pero las personas no entendían quién era esa persona.

– Disculpa pequeña pero, ¿Quién es Rakshasa? – Pregunto Superman a Ángela con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

– Él – Dijo mientras señalaba al joven inconsciente – Él me salvo de que un edificio me cayera y derroto al villano y este lo llamó **[Rakshasa]** – Las personas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de la niña y los héroes vieron al misterioso joven.

– Le daremos la carta una vez haya despertado – Dijo Superman tomando el dibujo de la niña con una sonrisa en cara, eso provoco que la niña saltara de emoción y regresara con su madre.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA_

En la sala de la justicia, en uno de los pocos cuartos que se encontraban ocultas de las cámaras se podía observar a los héroes que batallaron contra Seth.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Shazam, Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, además de que estaban Zatanna y el Capitán Átomo como a su vez Martian Manhunter y todos los héroes estaban con los ojos de plato ante lo que observaban.

Sentado en una mesa llena de comida para 10 personas se encontraba el joven llamado Kusanagi Godou comiendo a gran velocidad, después de que llevaron al joven a revisión en el salón, este despertó con mucha hambre y pidió un "poco" de comida.

Suerte para los héroes que el cocinero preparo un banquete digno de los reyes para un solo joven que comía como 10 hombres. Desde pescado a carne como de jugo a vino, todo con suma veracidad cercana a la Gula, entonces dejo de comer pareciendo descansar un poco aunque los héroes dudaban que haya terminado de comer.

– Ya que dejaste de… "comer" – Dijo Batman con algo de duda la última palabras – Puedes contarnos quien eres y quien era ese que se hace llamar un dios – Godou miró a Batman confundido.

– Creí que los compañeros de John Pluto Smith sabían ya de los dioses herejes – Dijo Godou confundido ante lo que Batman había dicho, pero ahora era Batman y el grupo quienes estaban confundidos.

De la nada, el rostro del joven mostró un ceño de confusión y luego de sorpresa confundiendo a los héroes presentes, entonces el rey asintió con resolución y entonces…

– " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de su boca e invoco nuevamente a la espada azabache que había invocado en su batalla contra el dios hereje.

Los héroes no entendían porque el joven había invocado la hermosa espada negra, solo hasta que la espada… hablo frente a ellos.

 **– Escuchen mortales y lo que sean** – Dijo para la sorpresa de todos la espada negra con un fuerte tono de voz que impartía respeto – **Mi nombre es Ame no Murakumo y soy una espada sagrada con el orgullo digno de un [Acero] y seré quien presente a mi rey ante ustedes.**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante lo que observaban, pero para poder entender que sucedía con aquel ser llamado Seth y este chico que se había transformado en un dragón, escuchar una espada parlante no sonaba tan mal.

– **De donde mi rey y to vinimos existen los dioses como la magia, pero eso es un secreto para las personas normales y comunes** – Empezó a explicar la espada y los héroes escuchaban la explicación atentamente – **Pero en nuestro mundo hay una ley muy importante que se liga al destino de 2 seres, los dioses y los idiotas. Los dioses existimos en el reino de la inmortalidad dentro de la mitología, un lugar donde solo los dioses tienen permitido entrar. Luego viene la línea entre la vida y la inmortalidad conocida como el Plano Astral, lugar donde los seres no divinos viven y donde los idiotas como mi rey pueden entrar.**

– Tengo una pregunta – Dijo Donna con respeto en su voz sabiendo que la espada era un ser divino completo y ella solo una simple amazona, la espada calló y dio a entender que escucharía lo que tiene que decir – ¿Por qué usted llama al mortal rey y… porque lo llama idiota tantas veces? – Donna pregunto lo que todos en la habitación querían saber.

 **– Estaba por tocar ese tema –** Dijo la espada a la amazona con un tono algo irritado – **Cuando un dios deja el reino de la mitología para ir al mundo terrenal estos caen en herejía y se vuelven en contra de sus propios mitos, cuando eso pasa los dioses traen calamidades al mundo dependiendo de sus divinidades. Un lugar puede convertirse en un infierno abrazador con la llegada de un dios del sol, inundaciones pueden pasar cuando aparece un dios del mar e incluso la guerra es una posibilidad cuando un dios de la guerra aparece** – Los presentes se sorprendieron al saber cómo era el mudo del joven y la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara. Pero si su mundo era así ¿Cómo era posible que el mundo estuviera en paz? – **Eso es porque en nuestro mundo hay una ley creada desde que Prometeo robo el fuego a los dioses y se lo entrego a los mortales. El nacimiento de un hijo ilegitimo del idiota y la bruja.**

 **– Las personas que son llamadas o conocidos como idiotas por dioses y magos son los aquellos humanos que han cometido un acto casi imposible y ese es el asesinar a un dios** \- Los héroes no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Una persona capaz de matar a un dios, eso debía ser imposible – **El arte oscura dejada por Epimeteo y Pandora. El sagrado nacimiento de un hijo no legitimo envuelto en oscuridad nacido por un tonto y una bruja. Un rito secreto de usurpación, solamente posible a través del sacrificio de un dios. Esa es la forma en que un humano tras asesinar a un dios, se convierte en un "Campione" como se le denomina actualmente y se convierte en un asesino de dioses.**

Los héroes no sabían que pensar al responder o reaccionar ante las palabras de la espada azabache, aunque el poder que mostró el chico podía ser la prueba de que él había logrado obtener los poderes de un dios.

– Y que piensan hacer en este mundo – Pregunto Batman ahora al portador y no a la espada.

– Derrotar a Seth – Dijo Godou con una voz entre seria y algo dudosa – Por su culpa termine en este mundo y no puedo irme sin derrotarlo o llevarlo devuelta a mi mundo original, pues no hay quien pueda derrotarlo en este mundo – Los héroes querían decir que si había, pero tras la paliza de aquel día no podían contradecir al rey demonio.

No obstante, tampoco les parecía una muy buena idea dejar solo a una persona con tal poder sin saber si era aliado o enemigo, Batman debía de pensar en cómo reaccionar ante el misterioso joven de otro mundo.

– ¿Puedes controlar tus poderes? – Pregunto Robin a Godou y tanto el joven como los héroes se sorprendieron por esa repentina pregunta.

– No en realidad – Dijo Godou algo apenado – En realidad… no son poderes que uno pueda controlar y solo sirven en batalla y para crear desastres, siempre que los uso causo destrucción pase a que no es mi intención y yo era un chico normal que no conocía nada de magia como para dominarla – Dijo Godou al joven con antifaz negro.

– Entonces porque no te unes a los Jóvenes Titanes – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa y eso provoco sorpresa en los presentes – Somos un grupo de jóvenes "aprendices" de héroes que intentamos crecer unos con los otros, al menos hasta que encuentres a Seth y lo derrotes.

Godou no sabía que hacer o decir con la invitación, Batman sabía que era mejor tener en un grupo al joven que dejarlo solo y si con el grupo liderado por el niño adoptivo que una vez lo ayudo lograba controlar sus poderes, entonces no era una mala idea dejar al joven con aquel grupo de chicos que buscaba el camino al heroísmo por sus propios pasos.

– No soy un fanático de las batallas y soy una persona pacifista en realidad, únicamente peleo cuando la situación lo requiere – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa algo forzada por la invitación del joven aprendiz de héroe.

– Seth se hará más y más fuerte en el tiempo que tu busques encontrarle y si tu no empiezas a tratar de controlar tus poderes, es posible que Seth te asesine y conquiste el mudo – Fueron las palabras de Robin para convencer a Godou y este se quedó pensando – No te arrepentirás – Dijo Robin mientras extendía su mano a Godou.

– Crees que sea correcto dejar a los chicos con él – Pregunto Superman a Batman en un susurro.

– Las únicas personas capaces de entender a Godou son jóvenes con el peso de salvar al mundo, no estoy seguro que tan buena idea sea, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambas partes – Dijo Batman a Superman pensando en lo que podría ocurrir.

* * *

 _2 DÍAS DESPUÉS_

El hermoso firmamento rodeado de estrellas poco a poco fue cambiando para dar el alba de un nuevo día, en lo alto de un edificio se podía observar al joven de otro mundo mirando como cambiaba el reino del día y la noche. Aquel chico tenía una mirada confundida, pues no sabía si había escogido la mejor opción.

– No te preocupes tanto, te acostumbraras rápidamente – Una fémina voz sonó en la espalda de Godou y al ver a la dueña de la voz, se encontró con Donna conocida como Wonder Girl – Tu traje llego en la madrugada.

– Es que siento que esto no es lo mío – Dijo Godou a Donna con sencillez en su voz – Portar un traje y salvar el mundo de súper villanos, esas cosas son para quienes quieren serlo o tienen habilidad para eso, yo solo quiero una vida normal como una persona normal – Dijo Godou contando su más egoísta sueño en toda la vida.

– No tienes que serlo sino quieres, pero mira esto y piensa sino quieres ser un héroe una vez más – Dijo Donna entregándole a Godou una hoja de papel y se retiró con una sonrisa de una leona que jugaba con su presa.

Godou de la nada, recordó un hermoso cabello rubio-rojizo que se balanceaba con el viento.

– "Acabo de recordar a Erika" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou antes de que la hermosa joven de oscuros cabellos se fuera. Godou observo la hoja doblada que Donna le dio y sus ojos se abrieron con suma sorpresa e incredibilidad.

Un dibujo de él con la máscara de Oni y un traje algo extraño y llamativo como el de su compañero John Pluto Smith pero estilo japonés, con el sol brillando sobre él y un dragón rojo a su lado con las palabras…

 _Eres mi héroe…_

 _Atte: Ángela._

* * *

– Te ves bastante bien debo decir – Dijo Speedy a Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

– Aunque es demasiado llamativo y… no parece con ese traje más un héroe que nosotros – Dijo Wally sin dejar de analizar a Godou.

– Que importa eso, yo creo que lo hicieron genial y le queda a su estilo – Dijo Garth con sencillez.

– Es cierto, se ve bastante bien – Dijo Donna mirando de arriba abajo a Godou con una sonrisa parecida a las que recibía de Erika.

El motivo por el cual se encontraban hablando los jóvenes titanes sobre Kusanagi Godou, era porque se había puesto el traje que la liga mando para él.

El traje de batalla creado por la liga para que actuara como un verdadero héroe constaba de una playera de tela fina blanca con los finales de color oro y sobre ella estaba un chaleco protector de estómago de color blanco con líneas de obsidiana, un Hakama blanco con oro y sobre ello estaba protectores de pierna de color rojo con líneas obsidianas y una falda de acero del mismo color, todo parte de armaduras samuráis de la época Edo y su máscara era la parte superior de una máscara Oni de color rojo con líneas negras y que tenía unos cuernos saliendo de los lados de la cara y apuntando al cielo, sus ojos eran rodeados por una gema de color rojo y además de eso tenía en la frente una hermosa imagen de la luna de color azul.

– No importa cómo se vea – Dijo Robin a sus compañeros – Te damos la bienvenida como uno de los Jóvenes Titanes, ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo y ¿Ya sabes cómo te vas a llamar?

– Sí – Dijo Godou mientras observaba la nota que tenía en su mano – Rakshasa.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al fin del 2do capítulo de este fic._**

 ** _La verdad esperaba poder hacer más épica la forma en que Godou aceptaba ser un héroe pero no logre hacerlo como quería y decidí quedarme con este… aunque intentare mejorar el como Godou decide ser un héroe más que pensar en cómo dejarlo, quero que el crecimiento del joven rey cambié conforme avance la historia._**

 ** _En los próximos capítulos se podrá observar como ira la serie, mientras que en los primeros capítulos se verán los enemigos de los Jóvenes Titanes y luego se verá el incremento de héroes para tener más enemigos._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el traje de héroe que le cree a Godou como el nombre del héroe, ya que el nombre por el cual la Princesa Ojos de Cristal y si no mal recuerdo algunos ancestros divinos se dirigen a los reyes como Reyes Rakshasa y de ahí saque el nombre de héroe de Godou._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda o alguna recomendación sobre el fic, no duden en dejarlo en los Reviews para contestarlos…_**

 ** _Hablando de eso:_**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegro que te gustara la idea y no creo que haga falta comentar el motivo de esos retrasos cuando ya lo explique en un mensaje, pero espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **:** No estoy del todo seguro, pues siempre pienso que a mis peleas les falta algo, un no sé qué que no tienen. Pero me alegra saber que te gusto la historia y la narrativa del fic, me llena de ánimos.

 **Manuelhector09:** Pues aquí está, tan rápido como el más lento de los velocistas.

 **Xpegasox:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y ya he publicado nuevo capítulo hace ya un tiempo, espero que lo disfrutes como el nuevo capítulo de esta serie.

 **Guest:** Pues aquí lo tienes.

 **Enigma** : I have some issues that do not allow me to publish as fast as I would like.

 **Amatsumi** : I have already translated it ... although not as well as I wish it to be, according to English people and my own belief.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Una Nueva Vida]**

En una inmensa torre en forma de T en una de las mini islas que hay en New York, ese era el cuartel general de los Jóvenes Titanes, la cual contaba con una enorme diversidad de cuantos para cada tipo de cosas, desde cuartos para los titanes hasta salas normales y lugares de entrenamiento.

En 5 cuartos se encontraban los 5 originales fundadores de los jóvenes titanes. La habitación de Robin era un cuarto oscuro lleno de diversos artilugios con forma de murciélagos, imágenes y fotos de él y Batman trabajando juntos antes de renuncia, además de tener algunos recuerdos de las aventuras que ha tenido con su nuevo grupo.

En otra habitación se encontraba Aqualad que tenía un cuarto lleno de un estilo muy… marítimo, peces en muchos lugares y con un ambiente azul marino, fotos de su tiempo en la Atlántida con su rey, así como una diversa cantidad de grabaciones de sonidos de mar.

En la habitación de Speedy se formaba de un tiradero de flechas y con su carcaj tirado en alguna parte del suelo, con ropa en todas partes de la habitación y con fotos tomadas a lado de Green Arrow cuando era un aprendiz.

La habitación de Kid Flash se encontraba bastante más ordenada comparada con sus demás compañeros, las fotos con su tío Barry colgadas en orden frente a su cama y con cada cosa en un lugar adecuado, además de su traje colgado en el ropero.

Las habitaciones de Wonder Girl y el más reciente Titán se encontraban vacíos, pero en las afueras de la isla se podía observar cómo los 2 se encontraban corriendo en un trote matutino cuando el sol apenas salía, para Donna fue un entrenamiento algo aburrido y para Godou era un habitó el despertarse temprano por cierto motivo personal.

– No pensé que otra persona entrenara desde tan temprano – Dijo Donna con sinceridad en su voz mientras corría junto con Godou – Aunque debo decir que no creo que sea exactamente por un motivo de entrenamiento en combate, así que ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta caminata de entrenamiento? – Pregunto la amazona al joven rey de otro mundo.

– En mi mundo tengo a una amiga sumamente perezosa a la cual debo de ir a despertar cada mañana para que no llegara tarde a la escuela, por eso cada mañana me levanto temprano como una costumbre que no puedo quitarme – Explico Godou a su compañera Titán con una suave y calmada voz, entonces la amazona volteo a ver al joven.

Donna estuvo realmente atenta al joven desde que se unió a los Titanes el día anterior, no era una persona fuerte ni muy rápido, no era un estratega o un genio, no era más que un chico con un enorme poder que se solo era posible usar en batallas.

Si se comparaba con Robin, era muy probable que el pajarillo ganara con su conocimiento en artes marciales y sus estrategias contra diversos rivales, Kid Flash podría vencer al asesino de dioses con su velocidad supersónica y Garth también podría con su estilo de batalla Atlante como la manipulación del agua… posiblemente solo Speedy sería el único que podría estar a la par con el rey si no acertaba o usaba bien sus flechas.

Ella sabía eso con solo ver a los chicos… entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver al asesino como un victorioso?, no tenía experiencia en combate real pero no podía dejar de pensar que podría derrotar a Dick.

Wally es un velocista muy hábil en cuanto al uso de sus poderes, porque ella no podía dejar de pensar que Godou lograría derrotar a Wally con suma sencillez y con una burlona sonrisa en cara, mientras el joven quedaba inconsciente.

En cada batalla imaginaria en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que Garth sería como un pez payaso que peleaba burlonamente contra un poderoso dragón de mar, así como de Roy que era el blanco de las flechas que Godou le robo y usaba en su contra.

Que era ese sentimiento tan intenso que sentía al querer ver al chico en batalla. Desde la derrota de Seth, Donna estaba intrigada entre la habilidad del joven guerrero y como una amazona, un chico fuerte era algo que no podía dejar de pensar.

– Que tipo de villanos combaten ustedes – Pregunto Godou a Donna con una voz curiosa. La amazona miro confundida al joven de oscuros cabellos ante la repentina pregunta dada por el joven rey – Sé muy poco de este mundo, pero conozco a la mayoría de los enemigos de los superhéroes, pero cuales son los villanos que ustedes los Jóvenes Titanes tienen que derrotar – Explico mejor su duda el joven de negros cabellos a la amazona.

– Tenemos diversos enemigos en realidad, no tenemos uno solo o uno por cada uno de nosotros – Explico Donna a su nuevo compañero – Algunos de los villanos que hemos derrotado son un grupo llamados los 5 del mal, que son simples novatos o incluso algunos maleantes que van de ahí a haya haciendo cosas malas…. Pero el peor de nuestros enemigos es sin duda un asesino profesional llamado Deathstroke – Dijo Donna a Godou con seriedad en su voz.

Godou estaba impresionado, chicos tan jóvenes tenían de enemigo a un asesino profesional en su mira, de cierta manera podía entender aquello, los dioses herejes no eran exactamente humanos con habilidades normales.

El sol poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno en lo alto del azul cielo y los héroes se levantarían dentro de poco para iniciar un nuevo día. Los 2 jóvenes que se encontraban corriendo por la isla en la que se encontraban, decidieron que era hora de volver a la base y de paso tomar un baño.

Ambos continuaron con su camino hacia la base de los titanes y subieron por el ascensor. Donna observo a Godou, quien respiraba con tranquilidad y se limpiaba el sudor con su brazo, realmente era desprevenido y no parecía mantener un estilo alarmado como otros héroes cuando se encontraba con personas que apenas conocen.

– Realmente eres confiado ¿verdad? – Fue la pregunta que hizo Donna a su compañero y este volteo a vela confundido – Digo, no estás en alerta o siquiera mantienes vigilado a tu compañera, debes estar sumamente confiado de que con tus poderes puedes derrotarme ¿no? – Dijo Donna y Godou parpadeo un par de veces – No me digas que nunca pensaste que pudiera traicionarte y atacarte.

– La verdad no había pensado en eso – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Godou a su compañera de entrenamiento, Donna no podía creer que aquel joven podía ser tan ingenuo y dejar su confianza en otros.

– HAHAHA – Donna soltó una fuerte risa ante lo que su compañero estaba diciendo – No puedo creer lo idiota que eres, no hay forma de que una persona confíe tanto o siquiera no piense en que puede ser traicionado, eres realmente un idiota ¿verdad? – Godou se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa de la hermosa amazona de oscuros cabellos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado idiota por otras personas, seguía doliendo un poco – Pero no odio a los idiotas como tú – Termino de decir Donna a su compañero.

Godou se encontraba algo confundido pero decidió ignorar aquello, comprender a las mujeres no era exactamente su fuerza, desde que tiene lidiar con Erika y las demás… recordando eso Godou suspiro, realmente deseaba ver a sus compañeras.

Llegando al piso de la torre, Donna y Godou se separaron para poder ir a donde quiera que fueran. Godou fue rumbo a la ducha, tenía que bañarse para limpiar el sudor del entrenamiento matutino que mantuvo con Donna.

 _10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

Godou salió del baño cubierto únicamente por una toalla alrededor de la cintura, al salir observo como Dick se acercaba con su cambio de ropas y una toalla, ambos se miraron a la cara, uno recién bañado y el otro apenas dirigiéndose al baño.

– Despertando temprano para ser el 1ro en usar el baño, buena estrategia – Dijo Dick mientras entraba al baño – Aunque sería mejor que llevaras un cambio de ropa y te cambiaras dentro, no hay que olvidar que estamos viviendo junto con una amazona – Dijo en un tono de broma el héroe ex compañero de Batman a Rakshasa.

Godou sabía muy bien que vivía con una chica en la torre, pero la posibilidad de encontrar era muy baja cuando todo el lugar era muy grande y sobre todo, cuando no iba a tardar casi nada para poder terminar de bañarse e ir a su habitación por algo de ropa.

Por el camino observo como los héroes apenas se despertaban y se preparaban para ir al baño, Godou camino hasta donde se encontraba su cuarto y entro a su habitación, era bastante simple si se comparaba con los cuartos de los demás jóvenes héroes.

Tanto pared como suelo estaba limpio y no contaba con más que un armario y de una cama como de un cajón de noche a lado de su cama, no tenía muchas cosas consigo realmente para necesitar mucho espacio, además de que no venía de esa dimensión para pedir que le llevaran sus cosas a su nuevo hogar.

Tomo una camisa negra de manga corta arriba de un chaleco negro de manga larga junto con un pantalón de mezclilla negra que le ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo, pase a que no poseía ropa de cambio logro obtener algunas prendas.

Godou observo su cuarto y era realmente sencillo. No le molestaba en verdad, siempre fue una persona que buscaba paz y tranquilidad en un lugar sencillo que estar en un cuarto con cosas innecesarias… pero hablando de cosas necesarias…

* * *

 _EN EL COMEDOR DE LA TORRE TITÁN_

– Me repites una vez más la pregunta – Pidió Dick quien llevaba su traje de Robin en esos momentos a Godou quien llevaba una ropa casual, pero debido a que Godou había entrado y pregunto por algo bastante extraño es que Robin pidió que la pregunta se repitiera.

– Qué si sabes de un lugar donde pueda conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo – Repitió la importante pregunta que le hizo Godou a Dick de manera seria, cosa que confundió al chico maravilla como los demás héroes.

– No es por nada pero, porque buscas un trabajo de medio tiempo – Pregunto Garth con curiosidad en su voz.

– Porque no tengo nada. _NADA_ – Remarco Godou la última palabra, pero los titanes no entendían lo que quería decir – Acaso han olvidado que soy de otro universo – Y nuevamente los chicos parecían no entender el punto – A comparación de ustedes no vengo de este mundo y no tengo nada, ni ropa o dinero, necesito un trabajo de medio tiempo con la intención de comprar cosas importantes.

Los jóvenes ahora entendían a que se referían Godou con lo de buscar un empleo a tiempo parcial, ellos obtenían algo de dinero por sus padres o incluso por los héroes con quienes trabajaron para poder sobrevivir separados y sin contar las cosas que ya tenían… pero y una persona que no es de esta dimensión.

– Iré a pasear por la cuidad para ver si encuentro algún empleo, avísenme si me necesitan para algo – Dijo Godou a los jóvenes delante de él mientras se preparaba para irse a la cuidad en búsqueda de un empleo.

– Espera – Detuvo Robin y le lanzó un objeto a Godou que logro atraparlo, era un pequeño objeto circular con una T roja en el centro – Es un comunicador de los titanes, si algo pasa empezara a sonar así que estate alerta en caso de conseguir empleo – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Godou asintió y fue hacía la entrada del ascensor con la idea de buscar una forma de ganar dinero, pero los héroes observaron a Robin.

– De verdad es buena idea que salga en búsqueda de un trabajo siendo tan novato como es – Pregunto Wally a Dick – Mi tío dice que es muy difícil que un trabajo como héroe pueda ser fácil de llevar con un empleo no relacionado con la cercanía de los problemas, además de que no creo que lleve su traje como tampoco cuenta con experiencia en este mundo.

– Ni nosotros – Dijo Robin a Kid Flash como a los demás compañeros de héroes – Aprender la dificultad de la vida con la vida de un héroe es algo que debemos de aprender, además él tiene un buen punto para buscar uno. La ropa que llevaba era de Batman cuando era un poco más joven – Dijo Dick a sus compañeros revelando el ropaje que llevaba Godou ese día.

– Creí haber visto unas cuantas ropas de mi tío en sus cosas – Dijo Wally recordando cuando ayudo a Godou con la caja que le mando la liga tras unirse con los Jóvenes Titanes – Incluso creo que vi ropa de Superman.

– Buenos días – Saludo la amazona a sus compañeros que se encontraban sentados desayunando, entonces observo que faltaba el nuevo miembro del grupo – Donde se encuentra Godou – Pregunto Donna al no ver al nuevo integrante de los jóvenes titanes en ninguna silla y dudaba que siguiera en su simplón cuarto.

– Salió a la cuidad para buscar un empleo de medio tiempo – Dijo Garth a Donna al ver que estaba interesada en el nuevo titán, entonces ella observo a los chicos con una mirada de incredibilidad – Que – Pregunto Garth.

– Dejaron que Godou fuera solo a un lugar que no conoce a buscar un empleo – Los chicos asintieron a la pregunta de la hermosa chica – Dejaron que una persona que desconoce una ciudad entera vague sola por la cuidad sin saber a dónde ir o como regresar a la torre – Robin al ver el punto que Donna quería dar simplemente le respondió.

– Todo estará bien Donna, le entregue a Godou un intercomunicador de los titanes y eso ya contiene un mapa GPS para que le diga como volver – Ante la respuesta de Robin la chica maravilla con la sonrisa de una leona hizo una pregunta que demostraba la superioridad del género en cuando se trata de batallas verbales.

– ¿Y le enseñaste a cómo usarlo antes de irse? – Robin al escuchar la pregunta se quedó callado al instante, había olvidado que no le había ensañado a Godou como usar las funciones que había en el comunicador de los titanes.

Robin realmente odiaba cuando Donna observaba grandes fallos en algunas cosas cuando él las planeaba, el comunicador era realmente complicado de usar o entender para personas normales y era muy probable que Godou no lograra acceder a casi ninguna de las opciones por sí solo, bien podía mandar a Kid Flash pero era posible que Godou aprendiera en un nivel más despacio del cual aprendió Wally cuando le enseño a los titanes a cómo usarlos.

– Bueno está bien – Dijo Donna buscando en el refrigerador algo de comida – Él también tiene la culpa por no pedir una explicación de cómo funciona el comunicador ni nada, siempre y cuando llegue a la hora de la verdad cuando un evento pase todo debería estar bien – Donna saco una hamburguesa del refrigerador – Desayuno siquiera antes de irse – Pregunto nuevamente y negó – Como se esperaba de un idiota rey.

Los chicos continuaron con su comida antes de hacer lo que debían de hacer en trabajos diarios, pase a que debían de preocuparse por su nuevo compañero pero era obvio que si Godou no dijo ni pregunto nada quería encargarse de todo él solo, no iban a quejarse cuando el mismo joven no pensó en eso y simplemente se fue a otra parte en búsqueda de un trabajo.

* * *

 _EN LA CUIDAD DE NEW YORK_

Kusanagi Godou había llegado a la cuidad donde los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes tendrían su base de operaciones como lugar que protegen, caminando pensaba los lugares que podían aceptarlo para un trabajo a tiempo parcial, sabía que como un joven de 16 años era poco probable que alguien lo contratara pensando que era un joven que escapaba de la escuela.

Con solo 2 semanas tras la derrota contra la diosa Circe un evento golpeo fuertemente las tierras de Alemania y los magos pidieron ayuda al joven rey demonio de Japón para poder encargarse de ello, pues al parecer un artefacto divino había despertado a un muy peligroso dios.

Más lo que había pasado fue planeado por el dios bélico conocido como Seth con la intención de eliminar a los dioses demonios que fueran débiles y reclutar a los que fueran fuertes para intentar tomar el lugar del dios acero más poderoso. Seth había planeado liberar a diversos dragones o aceros de la mitología para probar a cada Campione y ver si era de utilidad.

Godou fue el 1ro en caer en la prueba y el problema más grande es que Seth se había interesado tanto en su 1er rival que no probo más a los demás reyes demonios con la intención de tener a Godou como su mano derecha para tomar el título del dios más fuerte entre los **[Aceros]** , obviamente Godou se negro a la opción y Seth no pensaba rendirse hasta verlo como su aliado.

Godou tuvo problemas cuando noto que Seth vio grandes problemas una vez obtuvo el poder de Draig y creo un nuevo plan que incluso ahora resulto victorioso, incluso ahora las represalias continuaban pase a que era en lentos lapsos de tiempo, pero no debía de pensar en ello sino concentrarse para detener a Seth.

Mientras pensaba en lo duro que resulto ser su vida como las acciones que lo llevaron a este desarrollo pasaban por su cabeza, en momentos como este desearía poder ver a su 1er amigo de clase divina como al dios quien había asesinado, Verethragna sin duda sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

La cuidad era realmente grande, posiblemente tanto como lo era Akihabara. Pero ciudades tan grandes traían problemas en cada lado y no era para menos cuando vio a una anciana tratando de cruzar la calle.

Godou no era un héroe que usaba capa pero era alguien sumamente amable, tomo la mano de la anciana y la ayudo a cruzar la calle. En la siguiente esquina tuvo que ayudar a un joven que casi era arroyado por un camión, salvando a un gato que había en lo alto de un árbol por la petición de unos niños que casi lloraban.

Ayudar a unos extranjeros que no hablaban inglés para encontrar el puesto policíaco y poder encontrar el lugar que buscaban, ayudar a un niña que se había separado de su mama en un enorme mercado en el centro de la cuidad, ayudar a un hombre que iba en una motocicleta que derrapo y el pesado vehículo quedo sobre él.

– Cuantas cosas más van a pasar este día – Pregunto Godou con un suspiro en su boca – He ayudado a tantas personas y no he encontrado un lugar que me pueda aceptar para un trabajo tiempo parcial – Su meta al parecer no se cumplía sin importar cuanto lo intentara – Revisare si hay algún lugar que busque a un empleado.

Godou continuo con su caminata con la intención de poder encontrar un poco de dinero trabajando, claro que las personas a quienes había ayudado le dieron un agradecimiento (salvo por los niños sino sus padres) pero aún debía de encontrar un lugar donde obtener un trabajo de tiempo parcial.

Debido a que se fijaba en los puestos a su alrededor para ver cuál de ellos buscaba un empleado, debido a eso no noto como una persona estaba delante de él y termino con un viejo cliché que uno no esperaba sucediera fuera de Japón.

 _[POW][KYAAA][POW]_

Godou había chocado contra una dama, rápidamente se levantó y observo como un objeto estaba a un lado, tomo el objeto que era un celular y observo a la deña del equipo de comunicación.

Un hermoso cabello negro como el infinito espacio de una blanca piel como el durazno y unos azules ojos como el infinito cielo, un rostro bastante hermoso con finos rasgos que le daban una belleza descomunal. Una camisa blanca que dejaba los 2 primeros botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su busto y un chaleco rojo de manga larga así como una minifalda de cuero negro que no superaba las rodillas, la hermosa mujer alzo la vista para ver la mano de su agresor.

– Lo lamento se encuentra usted bien – Pregunto Godou a la hermosa mujer de negros cabellos quien tomo la mano del joven, entones Godou ayudo a la mujer a pararse – Su celular – Entrego Godou el objeto a la hermosa mujer.

– Gracias y no tienes nada de que disculparte, estaba embobada con el celular y la verdad no me fije por donde iba – Se disculpó la hermosa dama al joven – Ya he explicado el choque, ahora tu porque no te has fijado, intentabas ligar conmigo como los otros 6 chicos que lo intentaron antes.

Ante la acusación de la hermosa dama Godou se había sonrojada fuertemente, pues cosas como esa nunca pasarían por su cabeza.

– Yo no haría algo como eso – Dijo sumamente sonrojado Godou a la hermosa dama – Simplemente observaba si algún lugar buscaba un… - Godou no pudo terminar su frase pues algo sonó a lo lejos.

– Ayúdenme me ha robado – Una hermosa mujer grito a la vez que un hombre con un pasamontañas quien corría con la bolsa de la dama.

Godou vio venir al ladrón y volteo a ver a la hermosa mujer con quien hablaba – Lo siento – La dama miro confundida ante las palabras de Godou, entonces el joven tomo el bolso de la mujer.

La dama pensó que el joven iba a robarle el bolso como el otro hombre, pero Godou tomo el bolso y golpeo con él al ladrón cuando paso a su lado, dejando al ladrón tirado en el suelo confundido por lo que había sucedido.

Godou con la experiencia en batalla sabía cómo lidiar con pequeños problemas como esos y entonces pateo con fuerza el hombro izquierdo del hombre, el cual grito y soltó el agarre en el bolso lo que hizo que Godou tomara el bolso robado.

Los policías tomaron al ladrón caído por el misterioso joven y la señora a la que habían robado se acercó al joven que tenía su bolso.

– Muchas gracias por detener al ladrón – Con una voz digna de una mujer de alta cuna agradeció la hermosa mujer de un cabello color castaño-naranja atado con una larga aguja de plata, la piel de la dama era blanca como el melocotón y sus castaños ojos con su rostro fino, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de un tipo de suéter y usaba unos pantalones azules de mezclilla. Godou estaba impresionado con el perfecto cuerpo de la hermosa mujer.

– No hay necesidad de agradecerme nada, simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara pero las chicas tenían una gota de sudor en cayendo por su nuca – Su bolso señorita – Dijo Godou entregando el bolso a la señorita.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo la dama con una sonrisa – Cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto la señorita al joven que había salvado su bolso del ladrón.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Se presentó el joven mientras daba una pequeña reverencia a la dama, pues era algo que una persona sentía debía de hacer frente a una dama que parecía ser de alta cuna.

– Mi nombre es Katsuragi Mari y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme – Dijo la hermosa dama con una sonrisa – Si necesitas ayuda con algo házmelo saber y te ayudare, me sentiría mal si no te devolviera el favor por ayudarme – Godou al escuchar eso rápidamente dijo el motivo de su ida.

– Conoce de un lugar que ofrezca trabajo a tiempo parcial – Pregunto Godou a la señorita quien se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Godou – Llevo buscando desde hace ya un rato un lugar que buscara a un empleado a medio tiempo, conoce un lugar que busque a una persona para un empleo.

La dama se quedó pensando en un lugar para ayudar al joven que tenía la idea de buscar un trabajo, pero entonces la 1ra dama con la cual había empezado una conversación observo el bolso que fue usada como arma para detener el robo, entonces observo algo que llamo su atención.

– Por si te lo preguntabas la chica cuyo bolso fue usado arma se llama Lois Lane y creo que aparte de buscar un trabajo deberías de hacer algo con esto – Godou volteo a ver a la dama con quien choco hace un rato, esa hermosa dama mostró un reloj roto que era de oro – Parece que se rompió al impactar con la cabeza del ladrón.

Godou al ver que había roto un objeto preciado de Lois se sintió culpable y saco de su cartera cerca de 150 dólares, los cuales había obtenido de todas las personas que había ayudado durante todo ese día, Lois al ver que el joven de verdad le estaba dando todo el dinero que tenía sonrió con dulzura.

– No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso solo era una broma, es solo una réplica que me compro una amiga no es nada valioso – Dijo Lois al joven – No cuesta tanto así que solamente tomare los 50 dólares – Con una sonrisa tomo el billete más pequeño que tenía el joven con una sonrisa.

– Ya sé – Dijo Mari sorprendiendo a las 2 personas que estaban hablando normalmente – Conozco a una amiga que busca a un empleado como mesero, tienes experiencia con eso – Pregunto Mari al joven de negros cabellos.

– He trabajado en algunos restaurantes por petición de mi abuelo o mi madre – Informo Godou a Mari pues no mentía, como miembro de la familia Kusanagi ha estado en todo tipo de cosas de las cuales muchas personas normales no podrían hacer.

– Eso suena bien – Dijo Mari al joven adolescente quien le había ayudado – Entonces ven sígueme para que veas donde será tu nuevo empelo – Dijo Mari para caminar como guía.

Godou fue detrás de ella y Lois pensando que nada interesante podía pasar decidió seguirlos también, de paso podía molestar un poco más al chico por usar su bolsa como arma. De cierta manera se sentía extraña por tener que ir con ellos, aunque se extrañaba el deseo de molestar al chico con el que había chocado esa mañana.

Como nota al marguen, si Liliana hubiera estado presente en ese momento hubiera dicho que la habilidad de mujeriego conquistador de Godou había entrado en función, además de ponerse a escribir los nombres de lo que ella llamaría "Futuras Concubinas" del rey.

Mientras eso pasaba en las afueras de la cuidad en el edificio más alto que había por esa zona se podía observar una sombra que miraba lo que había más delante de su vista, la hermosa cuidad a la cual los jóvenes héroes debían de defender con fuerza y habilidad, con una serpentina sonrisa en cara la misteriosa sombra estaba por entrar en acción.

 _CON GODOU_

Tras casi media hora los 3 llegaron al lugar donde Mari les había indicado ir, encontrándose con un bar bastante sencillo o no tan llamativo. Un cartel con la leyenda "A Demon Drink" con letras en rojo y que no era diferente a una taberna del viejo oeste que solían visitar los vaqueros en los antaño tiempos.

El interior contrastaba con lo que parecía verse desde afuera. Una hermosa pintura recreada con oscuros colores que le daban un ambiente parecido a lo gótico con diversas imágenes de círculos como pentagramas o imágenes con demonios derrotado ángeles en todas partes, las mesas con mismo decorados y sin comentar lo que era la barra.

– Que te trae tan temprano a mi local, Mari – Dijo una hermosa voz a la dama quien había entrado con un joven y otra hermosa dama, quienes voltearon a ver a la dueña de tan hermosa voz.

Una hermosa mujer joven de castaños cabellos castaños que no superaban el inicio de la espalda así como una piel blanca casi pálida que resaltaba los grandes ojos violetas que tenía, un hermoso rostro de una dama de alta cuna con finos rasgos que la hacían una hermosa mujer que se comparaba con Lucretia Zola. Un vestido pegado a su cuerpo color rojo era lo que abrazaba su irreal cuerpo curvilíneo como un reloj de arena y unos tacones para hacerla ver un poco más alta.

– No sabía te fueran las mujeres o los chicos jóvenes – Dijo la hermosa dama al ver a Mari junto con Lois y Godou.

– Ese chiste fue tan bueno que casi olvido reírme Venelana – Dijo Mari a su amiga – Además es obvio que conoces a la mujer más famosa de la televisión de Metrópolis – Dijo Mari señalando a Lois – Ella solo vino a molestar al joven, pero hay un motivo para mi visita – Dijo Mari a Venelana con una sonrisa en cara.

– No pienso prestarte dinero – Dijo Venelana a su vieja amiga con una burlona sonrisa.

– No vine por eso – Respondió Mari girando los ojos ante la broma de su amiga – Hoy despertaste bromista ¿no es verdad? – Pregunto ella con sarcasmo en su voz – Como sea, puedes darle un empleo al joven – Venelana alzo una ceja pensando que era una broma de su amiga – Hablo en serio.

– Y porque quieres que le de trabajo a alguien tan joven y porque tú no le das un empleo – Pregunto Venelana a su amiga de castaños cabellos.

– Sabes que mi esposo es muy celoso y no me permitiría tener a un hombre como empleado y ya que evito que un ladrón me robara mi bolso decidí ayudarlo, y ya que busca un empleo pensé que te serviría ayuda masculina más que a mí – Fue la respuesta de Mari a su amiga con una linda sonrisa en cara.

La hermosa mujer de nombre Venelana observo al joven quien no parecía alguien sumamente valiente para defender a una persona de un hombre borracho o simplemente violento, no era atractivo como para que una mujer cayera a sus pies al instante e incluso no portaba con él más que un aura inocente digno de un joven que conservaba su virginidad, como podía él serle útil en este tipo de locales.

– No creo que sea buena idea Mari – Dijo Venelana observando a su mejor amiga – Dudo que un bar como este sea adecuado para este chico, con lo frágil que es no durara ni un minuto trabajando – Fue la respuesta de Venelana tras observar a Godou, pero el rey frunció el ceño ante la forma en que fue descrito – Si quieres traer un hombre al negocio siquiera que tenga experiencia en un bar antes.

Antes de que Mari contestara a lo que su amiga le indicaba una voz fue quien respondió – Yo he vivido muchas cosas que no se imagina, puede que no lo parezca pero puedo hacer cosas que otros no – Dijo Godou con una potente voz a juego con su mirada seria.

Las mujeres estaban sorprendidas ante la repentina forma de hablar del joven, pero Venelana con una Diabolica pero hermosa sonrisa en cara no pensaba dejar que un mocoso le hablara de aquella manera dentro de su local.

– Entonces sabes cocinar – Pregunto Venelana a Godou con una mirada de superioridad.

– Soy una persona que se aburre de estar más de 2 días en la cocina y que comería lo mismo durante una semana entera sin hartarse, pero mi comida aunque no comparable con un restaurante de 5 estrellas tiene un gran sabor – Informo Godou a Venelana con una seria mirada que demostraba su sinceridad.

Ambas personas se miraban a los ojos con la intención de demostrar su voluntad en contra del otro, Venelana buscaba demostrar al niño que no era presa fácil con la cual debía de tratarse así como demostrar su experiencia en aquel lugar, pero el rey no iba a sentirse agobiado únicamente por una mirada cuando estuvo peleando contra los mismos dioses cara a cara, algo como eso difícilmente podría intimidarlo.

 **[CRACK][CLAP]**

La puerta del restaurante/bar se abrió y todos los presentes voltearon a ver quién había entrado tan temprano a un bar. Un ebrio hombre se mostraba con un color rojo en su cara mientras su cuerpo se movía temblorosamente por culpa del alcohol en su intoxicado cuerpo, el hombre observo a Venelana para sonreír grotescamente, causando un enorme asco en los presentes y un muy mal sentimiento a Venelana.

– Venelana mi amor – Dijo con una tétrica voz que hizo temblar no solo el cuerpo de la nombrada – Mi amada dama rusa a la que mi cuerpo pide, nuevamente vengo a confesar mi amor a tu persona. Dejar este lugar es lo mejor siempre y cuando vengas conmigo – El hombre caminaba de manera nada estable acercándose a los presentes… más bien se acercaba a Venelana.

– Lárgate Arnold, ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que tengo nada que ver contigo y no te amo – Dijo Venelana al borracho hombre que aún se acercaba – No te acerques más o llamare a la policía, aléjate – Venelana retrocedió un poco mientras el asqueroso hombre se acercaba con aquella tétrica sonrisa.

– Vamos amor mío, no tengas miedo solo pienso mostrarte todo mi amor – Decía Arnold mientras se acercaba más y más a donde Venelana, pero entones un joven se puso delante de él con una mirada irritante – Quieres algo – Pregunto fastidiado Arnold mientras Godou fruncía el ceño por el olor a alcohol que desprendía el hombre.

– Acaso por el alcohol no te funcionan los oídos, ella dijo que te alejaras – La voz de Godou resonó con un gran poder que sorprendió a las féminas, pero al hombre intoxicado con alcohol no parecía muy feliz de ver cómo podía aquel chico interponerse ante su amada Venelana y él.

– Ni creas que dejare que me alejes de mi amor así como si nada. Muévete o tendrás un hoyo en mitad de la cabeza – Sacando una pistola de uno de sus bolsillos mientras apuntaba a un lado de la cabeza de Godou, Arnold amenazo con una mirada entre seria como borracho a Godou.

Las mujeres se espantaron al ver como el joven fue apuntado en su cabeza por un arma de fuego en manos de una persona borracha, pero si intentaban sacar su celular para llamar a la policía era más que obvio que Arnold dispararía ya sea a Godou o a quien los llamase, pero el joven observo a los ojos de Arnold sin miedo pero con una gran ira en ellos.

– Soy una persona pacifica que odia la violencia pensando que todo puede resolverse con una plática, pero te lo advierto… mi paciencia se está acabando. Baja el arma y retírate en estos momentos – Arnold enojado con las palabras del crío quien pensaba que era mejor que él.

 _[SMASH]_

Un fuerte golpe saco el aire del borracho hombre quien retrocedió. Godou tomo el brazo derecho de Arnold para golpear el Ante cubital (porción anterior del codo) provocando que el borracho hombre soltara el arma, Godou tomo el brazo del hombre una vez más para con una habilidad lanzar al suelo al hombre.

 _[SMASH]_

El hombre por el choque quedo fuera de juego inconsciente por el golpe como el movimiento que provoco que el alcohol en su sangre le diera un efecto somnífero, Mari saco el celular llamando al 911 una vez que el borracho hombre cayó al suelo.

* * *

 _UNOS MINUTOS ANTES_

Los policías de New York entraron en el bar mientras llevaban a un inconsciente como esposado borracho quien no vería la libertad en mucho tiempo, mientras que dentro se encontraban los presentes bastante más calmados que cuando el hombre entro los policías escuchaban la historia de las 3 mujeres que por una única parte les parecía difícil de creer.

– Entonces el borracho hombre entro con intenciones de violar a Venelana pero debido a que un chico lo detuvo, este saco un arma apuntando el arma a la cabeza del niño quien a su vez logro desarmar al borracho hombre – Mari asintió a las palabras del policía, a su vez el presente no sabía si este realmente era verdad.

El líder de la policía era un hombre de veintitantos años de cabello negro corto arreglado de una tez morena así como unos ojos azules algo inexpresivos, algo llamativo era una cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de una garra de algún animal que resaltaba el fiero rostro del hombre. Usaba el típico traje de policía a la vez que llevaba un collar con la imagen de una cruz.

– De acuerdo – Dijo el policía mientras guardaba su libreta para el caso – Por ahora nos retiramos con el asunto atendido, pero una cosa más antes de marcharme – Informo el policía a los presentes para voltear a ver a Godou – Cuántos años tienes – Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta Godou respondió confundido.

– 16 – Respondió con sinceridad el joven de negros cabellos, el policía alzo una ceja – De verdad tengo 16.

– Te creo – Fue la respuesta del policía a Godou quien creía que el policía le creía un mentiroso – Si eres tan joven… ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela y que haces en un bar a estas horas? – Fue la pregunta del policía hacía el joven con una mirada seria.

– Eso no es de su incumbencia – Fue la seca respuesta de Godou al policía con una voz seria, entonces los 2 se miraron fijamente sin retroceder.

– Solo no te metas en problemas mocoso – Fueron las palabras del policía antes de retirarse del bar de Venelana sin decir más.

Godou se quedó quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba. Una vez el ambiente se calmó entre las personas que aún quedaban dentro del bar, la voz de una de las 3 hermosas mujeres fue quien rompió el espectral silencio que los rodeaba.

– Te quiero aquí a las 7:30 P.M. ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos – Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Venelana al decir aquellas palabras, Godou era quien estaba más confundido con esas palabras. Venelana giro los ojos al ver que el joven no comprendía sus palabras – Te estoy contratando – Explico mejor la hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos al chico de negros cabellos quien estaba sumamente sorprendido – Acabas de demostrarme que puedes tratar con clientes alcoholizados hasta su máximo punto, aunque solo falta saber si sirves como un mesero.

– No he trabajado como uno desde hace algún tiempo, pero tengo confianza en mí habilidad como mesero – Fue la respuesta de Godou hacia la dueña del local.

– Eso espero – Fue la respuesta de Venelana hacía Godou – Entonces te veo a las 7:30 en este lugar para que te prepares con el uniforme y te pongas al corriente con el menú y lo demás, no llegues tarde – Advirtió Venelana a Godou con una fuerte que mirada a la cual Godou respondió con una sonrisa en cara.

Una vez dicho eso tanto Mari como Lois así como Godou salieron del bar A Demon Drink, Mari se despidió de Godou pues tenía que volver a su hogar antes de que su esposo le llamara preocupado. Lois se quedó junto con aquel misterioso joven como cuando chocaron.

Un nuevo y algo incómodo silencio empezó a gobernar sobre ambos creando un ambiente algo tenso entre los 2. Debido al poco tiempo ínteractuando juntos no tenían un tema de conversación en ese mismo instante, el sonido del silencio únicamente roto por los cantos de los pajarillos era lo único que sucedía en aquella zona delante del bar donde la policía había estado minutos antes. Lois pensaba una forma de romper aquel molesto e incómodo silencio de manera poco efectiva, no fue hasta que un sonido aparte de los pájaros rompió el silencio.

 _[GRRRJ]_

El estómago de Godou empezó a sonar pues había salido de la torre de los titanes sin haber desayunado nada. Godou sonrojado por el sonido de su estómago ladeo su cabeza al lado contrario de donde Lois estaba, pero aquel sonido le había dado la idea perfecta de que hacer en aquel momento para poder terminar con aquella incómoda situación.

– Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante cercano, aunque por esta zona lo más probable es que sea comida chatarra como la pizza o hamburguesas o algo por el estilo – Godou miró sorprendido a la hermosa mujer quien había roto el silencio primero – Por lo que suena no has desayunado todavía y no soy un demonio como para ignorar a un joven que apenas consigue trabajo y dejarlo morir de hambre… además de que es tu recompensa por haber salvado el día de ese asqueroso hombre.

Godou quería negarse a aceptar eso cuando no tenía el dinero ya sea para pagar lo consumido o devolver el dinero usado por la otra persona. Criado por Ichirou durante casi toda su niñez y parte de la adolescencia, Godou obtuvo un fuerte valor de siempre ayudar a un amigo sin importar el resto así como siempre mantener un caballerismo propio de un hombre de buen camino. Entre una de las diversas cosas aprendidas de su abuelo se encontraba el tener que pagar lo que él y su compañera ordenaran.

Simplemente ignorar aquellas reglas o modales enseñadas por su abuelo (una de la pocas cosas que Godou apreciaba del mismo) era algo que no podía pensar siquiera, pero el rugido de su estómago no lo dejaba nada sencillo para el joven rey demonio. Pensando en que podría obtener buen dinero trabajando en aquel bar, era probable que pudiera devolver el dinero a la hermosa mujer y de paso invitarla a comer como compensación de haberlo invitado en esos momentos.

Como una nota al marguen, el mismo abuelo de Godou. Ichirou, había roto esa regla en diversas ocasiones solo para tener una 2da cita con cualquier chica que le pareciera atractiva o que merecía una 2da visita, cosa que no enseño a su nieto.

* * *

 _EN UN RESTAURANTE_

Sentados en una mesa uno frente al otro se encontraba Lois Lane como Kusanagi Godou, ambos habían llegado a un restaurante sencillo familiar donde pudieran comer. Godou había salido de la torre en búsqueda de un trabajo tiempo parcial a las 10:00 A.M. y ahora eran las 1:15 P.M. Con un suspiro pudo notar las 3 horas con 15 minutos que había tardado en encontrar un empleo así como lo molesto que fue.

– Ya han decidido que comer – Fue la pregunta de una muy amable mesera a las 2 personas sentadas en la mesa.

– Yo voy a pedir una taza de café con una orden de huevos al gusto y tocino – Fue el pedido de Lois a la mesera quien apunto la orden de la chica.

– A mí tráigame la hamburguesa más grande que tenga más una coca cola y un plato de patatas fritas – Sin demora ordeno el joven quien necesitaba reunir energías para pasar el resto del día – Y una sonrisa por favor – Con una petición a juego de broma, tanto la mesera como Lois ladearon confundidas la cabeza por esas palabras.

– Que tierno, coqueteando con una chica mayor como yo – Dijo la mesera con una linda sonrisa en cara.

– No, no es eso – Dijo Godou sumamente avergonzado – En Japón es algo… "común" que en ciertos puestos de servicio un cliente pida una sonrisa de la mesera/mesero como un extra sin costo, simplemente lo dije por… algún extraño motivo.

– Ya veo – Dijo la mesera – Pero al cliente lo que pida – Y la joven le otorgo una sonrisa de felicidad al joven quien le pidió la sonrisa.

– Los japoneses sí que tienen extrañas formas de coqueteos – Ante las repentinas palabras de Lois Godou volteo a verla con sorpresa en sus ojos – Chocar con una chica para luego usar su bolso como arma, coquetear con una 2da chica para luego ir a un bar solo para coquetear con una 3ra chica y terminar en una cita con la 1ra solo para coquetear con una mesera, ya no puedo entender cómo pueden los japoneses con tanto coqueteo.

– Los japoneses no somos así – Fueron las palabras de Godou sonrojado ante las acusaciones de Lois – Agradecería que dejaras de jugar de esa manera conmigo, ser considerado como un mujeriego o algo parecido no me parece divertido.

– Lo lamento – Dijo Lois con una divertida sonrisa – No suelo hablar con tanta confianza con personas que apenas conozco pero, algo realmente me hace actuar con normalidad contigo. Y que hace un joven de 16 años buscando trabajo en NY – Godou se quedó callado una vez la pregunta fue hecha – No importa si no quieres pero, no es mejor liberar la carga.

– No es fácil de explicar – Dijo Godou con un tono más serio.

– Esta bien, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que confíes en mí, está bien – Dijo Lois sin tomar con malicia la voz del joven.

– Sus pedidos – La mesera regreso junto con la comida de los clientes.

La hermosa chica trajo la comida de ambos, sin dudar Godou empezó a comer para recuperar la energía usada por aquel día. Lois sonrió al ver al joven comiendo con calma su pedido, aun se sentía extraña por querer conocer mejor a un joven que apenas conocía, pero su instinto nunca se equivocó… por él se encontraba constantemente con Superman.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO DE NEW YORK_

Mientras las personas caminaban con felicidad y calma en su mente por el hermoso día, una sombra sonreía en lo más alto de un edificio mientras observaba a las personas en su pacifica vida. Una luz se ilumino en sus manos mostrando un libro color marrón.

– Veamos si lo que dicen sobre usted es verdad – Una gran cantidad de energía empezó a reunirse en donde la sombra se encontraba, mostrando unos rojizos ojos como la sangre misma que brillaba con un gran interés.

Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo por una extraña magia, en el centro una energía oscura empezó a rodearse para formar una forma que era difícil de identificar. Un par de ojos color naranjas se abrieron mientras el ente se levantaba para formar el cuerpo de un humano, entonces sonrió con cierta malicia.

– _Es hora de cazar_ – Y con una peligrosa voz advirtió la nueva persona que de la nada había aparecido en la cuidad.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llego al final de este nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Me disculpo con aquellos que esperaban más acción en este capítulo, pero debido a que debía de dar un desarrollo importante para la historia es que no me fije mucho en la batalla. Pero no deben de preocuparse, en el próximo capítulo se vendrá una batalla digna del rey demonio junto con los titanes._**

 ** _En este capítulo como lo habrán notado era un tema de cómo Godou podía vivir en un mundo donde está completamente solo. Pensando en cual trabajo podía conseguir el joven rey demonio se me ocurrió un trabajo en un bar, pues a mi parecer quedaba bastante bien con la personalidad de Godou._**

 ** _Si se preguntan por Mari Katsuragi (Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai) o Venelana (Highschool DxD) en el fic, quería evitarme el crear más Oc aparte de los villanos como algunos aliados de la serie y busque personajes de otros animes, aunque obviamente una de las 2 será la típica amante del héroe que termina salvando en diversas ocasiones._**

 ** _Una cosa más. La historia se divide en diversas sagas que yo cree, esta saga es la [Saga de Inicio] y como su nombre indica, es la saga en la cual Godou se acostumbra a ser un héroe como al tener una nueva vida._**

 ** _El tiempo o duración de una saga debe de variar entre 10 a 15 capítulos aproximadamente, puede que sean más o sean menos, cuando una saga este acabando e iniciando entones lo haré saber al final del capítulo._**

 ** _Ahora sí, sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Vida como un Titán].**

Nos encontramos en un el centro de New York donde las personas caminaban rumbo a sus hogares o a sus empleos tras un descanso para comida u otras variadas razones, pero sin que nadie lo notara había aparecido un nuevo ser a mitad del centro, liberado de la oscuridad y con la luz del sol mostrando a quien de las sombras había sido llamado.

Un apuesto hombre de cabello verde como la selva corto que no superaba el cuello, de una bronceada piel así como unos azules ojos como el cielo y un rostro sumamente atractivo. Una camiseta roja de cuadros típicos de los leñadores con una camisa blanca debajo así como un pantalón negro que dejaba notar su fornido cuerpo, en su espalda se encontraba una pesada hacha que parecía ser irrompible y muy pesada.

– Que debería hacer para llamar la atención de quien mi reina me pidió – Fue la pregunta del misterioso hombre observando su alrededor, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de personas con la valentía de los héroes sería difícil hacer que aparezcan – Creo que buscare un lugar con mucha gente para hacer algo.

El apuesto hombre se levantó de donde se encontraba pensando en un plan para ver cómo llamar la atención de los salvadores de este mundo, si bien había un centenar de formas para que eso pasara, él quería encontrar una donde no tuviera que hacer daño a las personas pero que le tuvieran miedo para que no intentaran dañarlo inútilmente.

No tenía un tiempo exacto para llamar la atención de los héroes y pelear contra ellos pero si era por preferencia… entre más rápido termine con ellos mejor. Ahora debía de buscar el mejor lugar para llamar a los héroes para entonces batallar uno por uno contra él, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra simples niños que aspiran a ser héroes.

Al cambiar por un rato entre la gran multitud de gente así como la enorme cuidad el hombre se detuvo al ver una televisión, pero no sé detuvo por la extraña máquina que no había visto en su vida sino por lo que pasaba en ella. Un evento llamado robo armado a un banco en otra parte del mundo provoco que 2 de los grandes héroes de la liga interfirieran, el hombre sonrió al ver que ya sabía cómo llamar a los niños que jugaban a ser héroes.

 _CON GODOU_

Godou había acabado la comida que Lois le había invitado tras los eventos con Arnold en el bar de Venelana, Godou observaba e menú pues aún tenía hambre a decir verdad. Lois continuaba con su huevo con tocino mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su café y mantenía una plática constante con el misterioso joven que había conocido en la mañana cuando chocaron.

– Entonces viniste a New York para poder explorar el mundo como lo hizo tu abuelo pero al llegar a aquí tuviste problemas con un grupo de personas y te quedaste sin dinero así que empezaste a buscar un empleo a tiempo parcial – Redacto o resumió la historia contada por Godou la hermosa mujer de nombre Lois y el chico asintió – Que suerte la tuya.

– Ni lo menciones – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa irónica en su cara – Y eso que en mi infancia fui abandonado por mi abuelo "accidentalmente" en un lugar de Alemania, debo de agradecerle a la familia que me ayudo en esa ocasión ya que de no ser por ellos… sería o comida para lobos o hubiera sido adoptado por lobos – Lois miró al chico con una mirada de incredibilidad – No borneo, el alfa parecía dudar de si comerme o llevarme con ellos.

– De verdad pásate por algo así – Pregunto sorprendida Lois y Godou simplemente asintió a las palabras de la hermosa mujer – Eso no suena como algo irreal debo decir – Aclaro la mujer a su joven acompañante.

– Hay muchas cosas que la familia Kusanagi ha hecho y no parece real en lo más mínimo – Aclaro el joven rey demonio a su compañera – De hecho esa es una de las más reales y suaves historias que he vivido, tengo decenas de esas y mi familia entera tiene una historia incluso 10 veces más grande – Lois no sabía si el niño decía la verdad o solo le estaba tomando el pelo – Incluso mi abuela como mi hermana dicen que me parezco mucho a mi abuelo conocido como un gran playboy como a su vez a otros miembros de la familia – Con una mirada desanimada recordó las acusaciones de su familia.

Lois podía ver la sinceridad (bastante negativa a su parecer) del joven de 16 años quien parecía desanimado por sus propias palabras, sin duda el joven era una masa llena de sorpresa que una persona podría divertirse intentando descubrir. Era bastante cómodo a la hora de hablar con él pues no apuraba nada ni coqueteaba indebidamente con ella.

– Y tienes alguna novia – Godou tosió el refresco que estaba tomando cuando Lois soltó aquella repentina pregunta, el joven alzo su rostro para ver a Lois sumamente sonrojado – Entonces lo hay – Dijo con una zorruna sonrisa en cara.

– Para nada, Erika, Liliana, Mariya y Seishuin solo son mis preciadas amigas nada más – Sumamente avergonzado respondió Godou a la acusación de una muy sorprendida Lois.

– Cuando dije eso esperaba oír un nombre no 4 – Comento Lois sumamente sorprendido al ver que no había una sino cuatro mujeres que ocupaban su corazón – Si eres feliz con eso no le veo el problema, siempre y cuando puedas aceptar tu amor a ellas está bien – Dijo Lois pero Godou sonrojado respondió a la declaración de Lois.

– Solo somos amigos – Declaro Godou a Lois con gran duda en su voz, pero Lois había descubierto otra faceta de aquel interesante chico japonés.

Durante su vida como reportera le era normal ver a gente que tenía parejas más que hermosas y no por dinero en raros casos, muchos hombres al estar rodeados de hermosas mujeres o simplemente con más de una mujer solían ser realmente presumido aclarando que eran suyas, pero chicos como él eran raros de ver hoy en día, chicos que tienen a su lado hermosas mujeres que dejarían en ridículo a chicas como ella o incluso a heroínas como Canario Negro pero en vez de presumirlas al mundo entero… se sienten indignos de tenerlas a su lado.

Las chicas obviamente debían de ser hermosas o más que simplemente hermosas, pero por esa misma razón es que ellos no pueden aceptar que salían con ellas. Un perdedor a lado de una hermosa mujer que fácilmente podía ser una estrella de cine o una modelo era obvio que no podían pegar, además de que sentían que no estaban a la altura de su amor.

Chicos nerds con la posibilidad de salir con la chica más bonita y popular de la escuela pero que por creer que serían más felices con el chico atleta popular que podría ser un gran jugador profesional de grandes y ellos simplemente otro del montón, era obvio que no deseaban que chicas amables que les hablaron sean emparejados con ellos al no quedar como deberían originalmente. Básicamente se ven como perros que conocen el valor de un diamante y aun cuando se lo regalan saben que no pueden conservarlo por su valor.

– Entonces estarías bien si esas chicas salieran con otro hombre – Pregunto Lois a Godou con una sonrisa algo juguetona, la reacción fue que Godou frunciera el ceño al imaginarse a cualquiera de sus compañeras con otra persona en brazos mirándose con amor… al instante puso una mirada de enojo – No lo toleras ¿verdad? – Godou miro a los ojos a Lois tras esas palabras – Está bien, ah algunos chicos se les es difícil expresar sus sentimientos pero sé que algún día podrás decir con sinceridad lo que sientes por ella.

Godou estaba sorprendido por las repentinas palabras que Lois había dicho y aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que quería decir… una sonrisa nació en su rostro con más calma que antes. Lois pensaba en cómo saber más acerca de aquel misterioso chico con el cual había pasado largo tiempo del día, pero…

 _[RING_ _][RING_ _]_

El tono del celular de Lois intervino en sus pensamientos a la hora de tomar su celular para responder la llamada – Que pasa Barry – Pregunto Lois a quien le había llamado – Un ataque en el banco central por un hombre misterios, voy en seguida – Godou se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Lois y la misma miró al adolescente – Mi trabajo me llama, una cosa increíble acaba de pasar cerca de aquí y debo de ir para hacer la noticia.

Lois se levantó con prisa mientras iba rumbo a la salida pero dejando el dinero de lo consumido. Godou se quedó congelado ante el repentino acto cometido por la hermosa mujer que le había hecho compañía desde la mañana, entonces un sonido resonó en sus oídos y esta vez provenía de su bolsillo. Sin que nadie se notara saco el intercomunicador de los Titanes que Robin le había dado en caso de una emergencia ocurriera y necesitaran de su ayuda o simplemente para que los Titanes sepan del peligro.

Una vez termino lo que sobraba así como entregar el dinero como una pequeña propina salió del restaurante pensando en que hacer, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba el lugar que era atacado por quien sabe quién y lo peor de todo, no llevaba su traje consigo.

En verdad odiaba eso de ser un héroe enmascarado… como le hacía John Pluto Smith para hacer esas cosas.

Con un suspiro decidió correr para resolver al menos uno de los problemas que llevaba consigo en esos instantes. Buscar así como encontrar el lugar del robo. No llevar su traje de superhéroe a la mano, además de estar en una ciudad que apenas y conoce… porque diablos no le había pedido a Robin que le enseñara como usar esa estúpida cosa antes de haberse ido de la torre, aunque el hecho de no pensarlo en su momentos fue su culpa.

* * *

 _EN EL BANCO_

En el banco central de NY se encontraba el apuesto hombre de cabello verde quien a su vez mantenía su hacha en contra del cuello de un hombre mientras ordenaba a todo el mundo estar quietos y que uno de ellos tomara las pertenencias de los demás y otro tomara el dinero del banco, pero todo con una elocuencia que no parecía ser verdadera de un ladrón como lo era él, incluso se comportaba de una manera nada violenta con el arma.

– Esto es más sencillo de lo esperado – Comento el hombre observando su alrededor – Todo el mundo temblando sin nadie que pensara en siquiera levantarse y revelarse o simplemente ganar tiempo en lo que un héroe aparece. **Suspiro**. Esperaba más de lo que debería – Comento el apuesto hombre – Acaso no hay nadie lo suficientemente valiente en este lugar como para pensar en batallar contra mí.

– Con gusto puedo nombrarte 5 – Hablo una voz juvenil en la espalda del hombre quien volteo a ver a quien le respondió, entonces se encontró con 5 adolescentes en trajes extravagantes que estaban listos para la batalla.

El hombre sonrió al ver a los recién llegados – Lárgate – Lanzando al hombre prisionero al suelo este salió corriendo – Todo aquel que quiera morir entonces quédense los que tienen cerebro… LARGENSE – Ordeno el hombre a los rehenes quienes no esperaron para salir corriendo fuera del establecimiento – Los he estado esperando héroes – Hablo con una sonrisa el hombre.

– ¿Quién eres tú y para quien trabajas? – Pregunto Robin al hombre de verdes cabellos con una mirada seria, pero el hombre con una elocuente pero Sádica sonrisa contesto al ave.

– Mi nombre es Woodman (Leñador) y trabajo bajo las órdenes de Miss Tales – Dijo el hombre llamado Woodman a los jóvenes héroes – Mi ama me ordeno calificar a quienes osan portar el nombre de héroes y ver si son dignos del tal título y en caso de reprobar la prueba… no deberían ni siquiera estar en esta vida aún – Dijo Woodman mientras alzaba su pesada hacha y observaba a los Jóvenes Titanes.

– No creas que podrás intimidarnos con algo como eso – Dijo Speedy a Woodman con una sonrisa – Los Jóvenes Titanes hemos enfrentado muchos retos en el pasado que son más peligroso que tú y ahora menos con nuestro nuevo compañero – Comento Speedy mientras señalaba la entrada, pero…

Nadie vino.

– Donde se supone que esta Go… Au, porque diablos hiciste eso – Grito Speedy a Donna quien le había pisado el pie hasta hace unos segundos.

– Acaso eres idiota – Pregunto enojada Wonder Girl a su compañero heroico – Mira afuera – Dijo señalando una multitud de personas grabando así como la reportera más famosa de metrópolis Lois Lane – Si dices el nombre de Rakshasa fuerte y sin pensar, como diablos planeas que mantenga una vida oculta – Speedy tosió ligeramente al darse cuenta de su error – Aunque es cierto que no estamos acostumbrados a llamarlo por su nombre de héroe, que no vuelva a pasar.

– Ya acabaron de ignorarme o piensan continuar dejando de lado al hombre con un hacha – Pregunto Woodman a los héroes quienes pusieron su atención en él – Creo que ya lo entiendo – Aquel comentario llamo la atención de los jóvenes titanes – Tú – Dijo señalando a Robin – Desde un inicio has estado observando todo el lugar así como a me has estado vigilando, tú debes de ser el estratega – Robin se sorprendió al ver que habían adivinado su posición en un minuto.

– Sean cuidadosos – Comento Robin a su equipo – Este villano no es como ningún al que hayamos enfrentado antes, al parecer busca adivinar la forma en que peleamos o trabajamos para encontrar contra medidas… básicamente trabaja como yo lo hago.

– En eso te equivocas amigo mío – Hablo Woodman a Robin quien como los demás voltearon a verlo – Yo no busco contra medidas en una batalla sino al contrario, busco dar todo mi potencial para estar a la altura de mi enemigo – Revelo el leñador con una sonrisa – Como mantener una batalla con el combatiente de agilidad y técnica – Dijo señalando a Garth – O incluso batir mi fuerza con la chica de fuerza bruta sin nada de técnica – Ahora señalo a Donna – Una batalla de armas de mi hacha contra las flechas del rojo – Comento señalando al arquero que vestía como un Robin Hood rojo – O incluso ver si los rayos de mi rival serán detenidos por mi fuerza – Exclamo apuntando a Kid Flash.

Los jóvenes héroes ahora estaban confundidos por la última descripción dada por Woodman. Al parecer podía adivinar el tipo de papel que manejaba su rival con verlo pero al parecer también puede llevarse por la ropa de cada uno, aunque cualquiera pudiera confundir el rayo de Wally por el poder de la electricidad aunque su verdadero poder sea la de un velocista, Dick sonrió al ver que podía usar una carta de triunfo aun si Godou no se encontraba con ellos.

– Adelante estratega arma tu plan – Robin observo con sorpresa al villano cuando dijo tales palabras – Mi deber es calificarlos según sus poderes como habilidades en batalla, incluso si debo de esperar para ver como pelean lo hare – Revelo el leñador a sus rivales con una increíble calma que parecía irreal.

Los héroes podían entender que ese hombre no era confiado por nada pero tampoco era sumamente confiado como para vencer, era un villano sumamente complicado para los jóvenes héroes debido a la forma de ser del villano. El hombre con sonrisa esperaba poder divertirse con una enorme sonrisa en cara, Robin debía de pensar en cómo resolver un villano como este.

Los héroes confiaban en la habilidad de su líder para derrotar al leñador, incluso sin Godou habían estado batallando con villanos desde antes de la aparición del rey demonio. Robin analizo cada opción que tenía para la victoria del grupo contra Woodman, ya que no conocía la capacidad del mismo no iba a confiarse para nada.

Reuniéndose el grupo de héroes para escuchar el plan que Robin tenía hecho para la victoria en contra del leñador. Cada uno de los héroes puso atención a las órdenes indicadas por el guerrero con traje de ave, ya que al ser el más listo del grupo así como haber trabajado para el hombre más listo de la liga era obvio que haría los mejores planes, pero Woodman no debía ser subestimado por nada en el mundo.

Luego de que Robin diera el plan a los chicos, estos se prepararon para hacer el plan a la perfección y obtener la victoria en contra del mal. Así que una vez preparados con un plan maestro que los llevara a la victoria. Puede que Godou no estuviera con ellos, pero no iban a estar necesitados porque un nuevo héroe novato no estaba con ellos.

Robin fue el 1ro en hacer un movimiento contra su rival. Sacando de sus bolsillos unas dagas que rápidamente lanzo en contra del leñador, pero Woodman uso su hacha para evitar que las dagas lo dañaran, lamentablemente para Woodman eso estaba planeado desde un inició.

 _[SPLAASH][CRICK]_

En sus hombros como rodillas se encontraban misiles en forma de murciélagos las cuales tras unos segundos… [BOOM]. Una poderosa explosión fue provocada por los misiles lanzados por Robin, entonces Speedy fue el siguiente al lanzar de su carcaj varias flechas donde cada uno provoco una explosión, entonces el cuerpo casi sin heridas de Woodman salió del escombro.

Una nueva flecha se clavó en el centro de su pecho para envolverlo de una melaza blanca que evito sus movimientos, entonces tanto Speedy como Robin lanzaron dos potentes explosivos en sus respectivas figuras conmemorativas (véase un batarang y una flecha) las cuales provoco una poderosa explosión combinada, que por la extraña mezcla usada segundos antes tuvo que dar un dolor cuatro veces más fuerte.

Comparado con otros héroes son débiles física como evolutiva-mente. Su fuerza no era mayor a la que un humano normal podía obtener con esfuerzo y largos periodos de entrenamiento, pero comparados con héroes como lo son Superman o incluso Donna son palillos de dientes, así mismo comparados con Kid Flash su cuerpo no se podía curar de manera tan rápida al ser solo simples humanos, por eso es que ambos podían combatir tan bien con otras personas pensando en la debilidad de los 2.

El humo provocado impedía la visualización del enemigo presente así como su estado, pero sabiendo que ese enemigo no era un juego Robin calculo todo para que su plan fuera perfecto. [BIP][BIP]. El constante sonido de las alarmas de incendió dieron comienzo a una sutil "lluvia" provocada por las alarmas para apagar el fuego.

Aqualad fue entonces quien con sus poderes creo un puño que golpeo el lugar donde Woodman se suponía se encontraba. Del humo del centro salió volando el leñador para chocar contra uno de los muros del banco, pase a eso Aqualad creo con las gotas diminutas armas que con cada golpe que le daba a Woodman era acompañado por infinidad de golpes otorgados del agua manipulada, entonces Aqualad con un último golpe mando a volar a Woodman a otro lado del banco.

Woodman al ver que salía volando puso fuerza en las piernas para derrapar con la tierra y detener su avance, pero una vez se detuvo… [KA-PAAW]. Un golpe en el estómago le provoco que su cuerpo se doblara ante la pérdida de aire por la excesiva fuerza devastadora, pues ahora fue el turno de Donna para demostrar su fuerza superior.

Donna entonces empezó a golpear al leñador con una gran fuerza digna de una amazona entrenada en Themyscira. Con constantes golpes en el estómago como en el rostro es que con un último potente golpe mando a volar al leñador, entonces el hombre choco en contra de otra pared. Adolorido por la combinación de ataques es que el hombre se levantó con una sonrisa juguetona para dar a entender que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Pero incluso eso fue planeado por Robin. Mientras el leñador se preparaba para la batalla es que lanzo junto con Speedy unos poderosos explosivos, luego Aqualad creo diversas armas filosas que lanzó en contra de Woodman y Donna se lanzó con la intención de matar con un golpe.

Los explosivos detonaron en poco tiempo provocando que los golpes de armas creadas por Aqualad fueran más efectivos que antes y el golpe de Donna fuera incluso peor que la 1ra vez que el leñador sufrió del golpe.

– Nada mal – El leñador se levantó con el cuerpo sumamente adolorido con daños ya visibles – Pero si es todo lo que tienen… no falta uno – El leñador había observado cómo habían peleado 4 de los 5 héroes, sus ojos se abrieron para cubrir con sus manos su cabeza del posible poder del rayo que él chico amarillo pensaba lanzar, pero…

Su cuerpo se dobló ante el poder de un fuerte golpe a una increíble velocidad que se repitió una y otra vez. Un golpe en la cabeza, otro en la barbilla e incluso en las piernas. El leñador cayó al suelo adolorido con una de sus piernas tocando el suelo, pero una sonrisa apareció en su boca cuando al mover su pesada hacha mando a volar a Kid Flash.

– Parase que de verdad subestime a mis enemigos – La voz del leñador no había perdido su tono orgulloso pero sonaba más impresionado – El estratega creo un gran plan para enfrentarse a un rival en tan poco tiempo y aprovechando una debilidad, pero pensar que el chico del rayo no era un velocista en vez de un elctroquinetico – Comento Woodman con una sonrisa – Pero ahora es mi turno de mostrar mi poder – Cuando dijo tales palabras el poder alrededor de él incremente en un torrente de viento que sorprendió a los presentes.

El leñador levantó su hacha al cielo para de manera rápida bajarla, pero en ese simple movimiento es que una poderosa pero filosa ráfaga de aire apareció cortando todo a su paso. Los jóvenes héroes lograron esquivar el ataque pero tuvieron unos cuantos cortes.

Rompiendo los cristales es que el banco había sufrido el peor de los daños, pero en las afueras del lugar se encontraba Lois frente a una cámara que transmitía en vivo – Parece que el misterioso villano por fin contrataco y fue muy eficaz. Los jóvenes héroes están en un dilema y algo malo puede pasar sino actúan rápido… espera, que eso es – Desde lo lejos se podía observar como el hombre se acercaba a donde uno de los chicos – El villano se acerca a donde se encuentra el joven – El niña maravilla será la victima del hombre o sus compañeros lo salvaran.

Robin mordió con fuerza su labio inferior cuando el hombre fornido se acercaba a él reuniendo aire alrededor de la filosa hacha – Fuiste un gran líder como un estratega sumamente hábil, pero por el bien de Miss. Tale es que debes de conocer tu fin pequeño ruiseñor – Robin sabía que no podía tomar algo que lo ayudara para detener el golpe, simplemente cerro los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior con resignación.

Las personas observaron cómo poco a poco la filosa arma bajaba apuntando al cuello del joven, mientras que los demás Titanes intentaban levantarse para ayudar a su líder. Los héroes no podían llegar a tiempo y no había forma de salvarlo…

 _[CLINCK]_

– De verdad son los próximos grandes héroes del mundo cuando no puede en contra de esta persona – Una voz recientemente familiar sonó a la par con el metálico sonido del choque de acero.

Los ojos de los presentes como de los héroes y el villano se abrieron en sorpresa cuando un misterioso joven con máscara de demonio apareció para salvar al chico maravilla. Con una increíble fuerza es que el misterioso joven movió el hacha de Woodman quien saltó hacía atrás una vez notó la fuerza del nuevo rival, pero entonces el demonio con el hombre sintieron una extraña sensación que ponían alerta su cuerpo.

– Rakshasa – Habló Kid Flash para llegar rápidamente a su lado – Por fin llegas, pensé que no tendrías el valor de presentarte en batalla – Dijo poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas para observar a Godou directamente – Aunque sálvate a Robin con tu llegada inesperada, aunque no pasaría de haber llegado temprano.

– No conozco la cuidad y tuve que ir por el traje – Comento Godou a Kid Flash mientras los demás lo reunían – Aunque hicieron un buen trabajo dándole pelea.

– Nos hemos enfrentado a diversos villanos en el pasado, un chico musculoso no es la gran cosa – Fue la respuesta de Speedy con una sonrisa fanfarrona en cara, pero observando la mirada seria de Godou es quien al parecer obtuvo curiosidad – Que pasa, no creerás que es un villano muy fuerte o sí.

– Es un dios – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron ante las palabras de Godou, pero el leñador simplemente se limitó a reír – Una encarnación de la madre tierra al cual se le otorgó el **[Acero]** – No sabía mucho del dios, pero ese era el sentimiento que tenía dentro de él.

– Así que hubo uno de mis rivales que descubrió parte de mí ¿eh? – La sonrisa de Woodman era de felicidad una vez termino su risa – Veo que eres un oponente de mayor calibre que estos meros humanos que han logrado entretenerme, pero ahora pienso ir con toda mi fuerza – Alrededor del cuerpo del villano un aura verde oscuro empezó a aumentar su fuerza física como su poder mágico sorprendiendo a los jóvenes héroes – Vamos a nuestro combate caballero que porta un repulsivo poder que hace a los dioses batallar – Gritó el hombre en contra de su enemigo con una retadora sonrisa.

– Se ha vuelto más fuerte – Fue la respuesta de Donna al sentir todo el poder del leñador – Creo que vamos a necesitar una nueva estrategia pronto Robin – La chica de negros cabellos observo a Robin quien con ayuda de Aqualad se levantaba – No creo que la mera fuerza bruta sea una solución en este caso, sino buscamos una apertura en su estilo de batalla o una forma de evitar que nos golpee con su fuerza dudo que podamos ganar – Donna era una amazona guerrera que sabía cuándo una batalla podía ser la última.

– Mis planes no creo que funcionen – Comento Robin a sus compañeros quienes lo voltearon a ver – La fuerza que tiene es comparable al de Bane pero no cuenta con una biotoxina que al detener su acceso pierda la fuerza, pero si alguien que haya batallado contra dioses tiene algo que decir sobre eso – Respondió Robin a sus compañeros para observar al asesino de dioses dentro del equipo.

– Si quieres que te de una estrategia en contra de un dios te digo de una vez que es imposible – Robin como los presentes se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Godou – Los Campiones creamos nuestras estrategias en medio de la batalla contra las deidades herejes con las cuales combatimos – Robin observo la sonrisa de Godou a la hora de hablar – Me imagino que no piensas escuchar una conversación pacifica con tal de evitar la pelea que no traerá ningún bien entre los dos ¿o sí?

– Sería una forma práctica y sencilla sin duda para resolver un problema – Fueron las palabras del leñador hacía su eterno rival – El baile entre los dioses y aquellos que llevan el poder de los despreciables reyes demonios no es nada productivo y continua lastimando a ambas partes, lo mejor sería resolver el asunto de manera pacífica y no con continuar el conflicto – Los héroes se sorprendieron ante las palabras del dios.

– Pero eso sería solo un letargo ¿verdad? – Godou conocía a los dioses que portaban el **[Acero]** en ellos y sabía muy bien que no dejarían escapar la oportunidad de batallar.

– Correcto – Fue la respuesta de Woodman con una retadora sonrisa – Nos encontramos y peleamos, nos llevaremos horriblemente a la ruina y sacaremos lo mejor de ello, ese es el resultado entre el baile de un dios y un rey demonio – El grito de emoción del hombre resonó en todo el lugar junto con una explosión de poder sobrenatural.

Los jóvenes titanes no podían creer como aquella criatura podía disfrutar tanto la idea de pelear. Los héroes sintieron un terror cuando el poder del dios aumentaba constantemente junto con su sonrisa, sus cuerpos temblaban de miedo ante la idea de tener que batallar en contra de esa bestia sin razón alguna. Donna conocía al dios Ares y Apolo por ciertos motivos y ninguno de ellos era un amante tan grande de batalla como esa persona, aunque fuera más débil que los anteriormente nombrados.

– Tenemos que hacer algo – Hablo Robin mientras su mente solo pensaba en planes de como escapar de la posible muerte – Go… - Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la sonrisa retorcida de Godou de emoción ante el poder de su rival, aunque no fue el único en notarlo.

– _"_ _¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca de Godou mientras la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro aparecía en su cabeza y un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

El leñador salió de prisa con su hacha en mano, pero Godou detuvo el impacto con un movimiento de Ame no Murakumo a quien había invocado antes de iniciar la batalla. Moviendo la espada al cielo es que los brazos del leñador se fueron al cielo por la fuerza, entonces Godou aprovecho para patear con fuerza el estómago del leñador para que doblara su cuerpo y entonces con prisa hacer un corte diagonal con Ame no Murakumo.

 _[CLANCK]_

El leñador con prisa movió su hacha para detener el avance de la espada y con una gran habilidad mando a volar a Rakshasa con un golpe en la zona central de los bíceps, pero Godou puso fuerza en sus pies que se hundieron en la tierra para evitar su avance, hasta que llego a escasos centímetros de donde la prensa.

– Las condiciones se han cumplido – Susurro con aquella retorcida sonrisa en la parte baja de su rostro. Debido a que estaba centrado en la batalla había ignorado a las personas que estaban en su alrededor grabándolo – _"Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo. ¡Todos los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder! ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos! ¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz!"_ – Nuevas palabras de hechizo salieron de su boca mientras la imagen de un camello tomaba forma en su cabeza y el aura dorada continuaba – Argh – El uso de dos encarnaciones consecutivas así como la maldita secuela de la batalla en contra de Seth provocaba un dolor que en segundos tuvo el poder de ignorar.

Nuevamente una sonrisa retorcida de emoción se apodero de su rostro que con la máscara Oni le daba la digna apariencia de un rey demonio como comento el villano, sin tiempo de nada es que salió corriendo hacía donde su rival se encontraba.

Los héroes no podían creer lo que pasaba cuando la batalla prosiguió. Woodman usaba su fuerza física como su mejor arma y Godou batallaba de una manera igualitaria con el dios, era como si fueran dos bestias enojadas batallando por un territorio sin dueño.

 _[CRACK]_

En un movimiento rápido es que ambos enemigos quedaron desarmados por un empuje del otro. Godou esquivo un golpe del leñador para entonces con un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en el estómago para luego dar una rápida patada al lado derecho del rostro del leñador para mandar a volarlo a un lado.

Woodman se levantó sintiendo un grave dolor recorrer horrendamente su cuerpo por culpa de los golpes de su Rival. Inconscientemente apareció una torcida sonrisa de emoción en la cara de Godou como en la de Woodman, pero de la nada…

 _[FSHHH][BOOOOM]_

Unos tipos de misiles rojos con amarillos junto con unas flechas explotaron frente al leñador quien retrocedió por la fuerza de la explosión. Del lado derecho de Godou apareció Donna, Godou volteo a ver que en su espalda se encontraban Speedy y Robin quienes habían lanzado los proyectiles hacía el leñador y a sus lados se encontraban Aqualad junto con Kid Flash con una sonrisa.

– Acaso olvidaste que somos un equipo – La sonrisa de Donna sorprendió a Godou junto con esa frase. Una imagen de cabellos castaños y otra de cabellos rubios apareció en su cabeza al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el recuerdo de dos personas queridas para él.

– Tengo una idea – Hablo Godou a los presentes quienes sonrieron al ver que Godou planeaba algo en contra del dios.

Woodman salió del humo con una sonrisa un poco más apagada al recordar a los humanos que se oponían al poder del gran guerrero que porta el acero. Una vez fuera del humo observo como el velocista se retiró del campo de batalla junto con la amazona, los héroes de largo alcance se preparaban para disparar en cualquier momento y el Atlante se quedó preparado para usar su hidroquinesis pase a la escasa cantidad de agua en el lugar y su rival que podía comparar su fuerza se preparaba para una nueva batalla.

Robin fue el 1ro en lanzar las bombas con colores de su uniformes una vez los batarangs se habían terminado. Puede que el armamento que mantenía de cuando era compañero de Batman eran más potentes que los que él había creado, pero eso era bueno para el plan sumamente imposible de Godou.

Los disparos pasaron a un lado del dios quien empezó a reír – Que pasa humano con sueños de un plumaje, acaso el miedo por fin tomo parte de ti como para no lograr darme – Robin efectivamente tenía miedo pero no por eso fallo y con una sonrisa dio a entender eso.

– Y quien dijo que te apuntaba – El leñador al instante volteo la cabeza para encontrarse junto con el sonido de la explosión un hidrante roto, entonces sus ojos pasaron al Atlante quien debería usar el agua como arma principal.

Manipulando el agua es que creó en la espalda del dios un tipo de pared solida a base de agua. El dios no podía entender para que hacer tal cosa en vez de atacar como deberían de hacer, pero al observar en su espalda la misteriosa construcción…

 _[CLAVAR]_

– Argh – Un chasquido de dolor salió de su boca cuando una flecha verdadera de acero se clavó en su hombro derecho – Esto no es nada – Comento el dios intentando quitarse la flecha, pero una poderosa patada clavo la flecha en la pared de agua y adentrándose duramente en uno de los huesos del dios – Ahhhhhhhh – Un fuerte gritó de dolor salió de la boca del dios, pero una sonrisa nació de manera salvaje – Este aún no… acaba…

– " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Invocando la espada azabache en su mano es que Rakshasa se encontraba lejos de su oponente, pero una cosa de lo que Woodman había aprendido en el poco tiempo en que había batallado en contra de Godou es que era una persona que podía hacer posible lo imposible – " _Llamas carmesí que a los pecadores castigan eh aquí mi llamado de ira hacía los pecadores delante de mí. ¡Oh espíritus de la tierra, el sol y el agua que apoyan mi mandato! Con la fuerza del sol en mi espalda y la ira de la tierra en mi cuerpo. ¡Oh llamas imposibles de parar borren el mal de mí nación!"_ – Ante las nuevas palabras de hechizo la espada azabache empezó a brillar en llamas carmesí.

Woodman lo sabía, si esa espada llegaba a tocarlo entonces estaría muerto.

Godou agarro del mango a Murakumo para alejar su mano y con una precisión que había ganado durante el tiempo que practicaba como lanzador en el béisbol antes de ser un Campione es que mando a volar a su espada, Woodman observo con miedo como la espada con flamas se acercaba a su ser.

– _Regresa_ – Una voz sonó antes de que la espada se clavara.

 _[BOOOOM]_

Una poderosa explosión fue provocada por el impacto de la espada al punto de incinerar todo a un radio de 10 m de donde se encontraba Woodman. La mirada de los presentes estaba en blanco al ver la destrucción causada por el poder del misterioso héroe con máscara de demonio, pero una hoja de papel que se había salvado fue llevado por el viento, cosa que Godou observo mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Escapo – Informo Godou a sus incrédulos compañeros quienes voltearon a verlo – El dios escapo – Repitió Godou a sus compañeros.

– Creo que hay algo más importante que el simple hecho de que Woodman escapara – Gritó Robin a Godou con incredibilidad en su voz para señalar el campo de batalla – Como diablos explicas eso – Godou volteo a ver la zona donde su ataque había sido enviado… - Espero que tenas una buena explicación para esta destrucción – Comento Robin a Godou.

– Te haría feliz saber que esto pudo haber sido peor – Dijo Godou en forma de broma, pero la mirada de Robin demostraba que no estaba feliz con la respuesta – Te dije de antemano cuando me invitaste a entrar con los Teen Titans que mi poder causaba mucha destrucción, es tu culpa el no haber escuchado mi advertencia – Robin observo la zona destrozada que podría provocar magma para voltear a ver a Godou – Lo siento – Se disculpó ante la mirada de Robin quien sonreía vacía mente con una risa muerta.

– Sin duda es digno de un rey demonio – Comento Donna con una sonrisa forzada – Pero al menos esto concluye la 1ra misión de Rakshasa como un joven titan – Dijo un lado bueno Wonder Woman acerca del tema.

– Viendo que todo está calmado o animado en su grupo ¿Podría darnos tiempo de una entrevista? – Los héroes voltearon a ver a quien dijo esas palabras para encontrarse con Lois Lane. Godou se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa mujer – ¿Quién era ese villano? ¿Por qué les costó tanto detenerlo? ¿Quién es el chico enmascarado como un demonio? – Los presentes dieron un paso hacia atrás.

– Corran – Ordeno Robin a los presentes quienes salieron corriendo, pero Godou quien no entendía nada no reacciono a tiempo quedando solo con Lois.

– Te abandonaron ¿eh? – Dijo divertida Lois al misterioso héroe… posiblemente – ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Lois al joven de cabellos negros.

– Mi nombre es Rakshasa y soy un nuevo héroe que trabaja con los jóvenes titanes y juro proteger a cada persona que necesite de ayuda – Comento ligeramente nervioso por estar siendo entrevistado – Contestado eso es que me retiro ahora – Comento el joven para correr hacía donde fuera.

– Espera – Lois gritó para suspirar al ver que el nuevo héroe corría – Pues ahí tienen amigos, un nuevo héroe se ha unido a los jóvenes héroes del mañana… aunque debería de controlarse un poco – Comento observando el agujero creado por el último ataque del héroe – Esperemos que no sea algo común.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

– Lamento decir que lo será – Dijo Godou con un suspiro mientras observaba el noticiero en la torre de los titanes – Como pudieron abandonarme así como así – Gritó Godou a los jóvenes héroes quienes estaban senados en otra parte del sofá.

– Yo grite que corrieran, no esperaba que tú no te movieras – Fue la respuesta de Robin a Godou.

– Aunque por eso tuviste una charla con la hermosa Lois Lane y diste a conocer a todo el mundo de que eres nuestro nuevo miembro oficial – Comento Kid Flash a Godou con una relajada sonrisa – Aunque el hecho de que Woodman escapara de ese ataque me deja una mala espina.

– Creo que tiene algo que ver con esa tal Miss. Tales para la que dijo trabajar – Comento Donna a los chicos mientras leía un catálogo – Aunque parece que es más probable que nos encontremos con otros dioses como ese, así que deberíamos empezar a entrenar en combates con Godou para mejorar nuestras habilidades – Informo Wonder Girl a sus compañeros.

– NO – Gritaron todos los varones ante la idea de enfrentarse en batalla contra Godou.

– No creo que sea necesario – Comento Godou a los presentes llamando su atención – Woodman o como sea que se hizo llamar, era una divinidad **[Acero]** y por ende era una persona con una defensa y ataque mucho mayor que la de otros dioses que haya en el mundo e incluso tuvimos suerte de no haber visto su **[Inmortalidad]** en batalla – Hablo Godou con un suspiro, pero eso llamó atención de los presentes.

– Como que inmortalidad – Pregunto Speedy a Godou.

– Los dioses que suelen mantener cercanías con la lucha como lo son los dioses de la guerra o los dioses de acero entre muchos otros, tienen un poder llamado **[Inmortalidad]** que los vuelve rivales difíciles de matar en el campo de batalla donde uno puedo hacer muchas cosas dependiendo de su divinidad – Los héroes no podían creer las palabras de Godou. Ahora mismo los héroes se daban cuenta de lo difícil que sería batallar contra dioses – Es hora de irme – Los presentes observaron a Godou.

– Y ahora a dónde vas – Pregunto Donna a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras.

– A mí trabajo a medio tiempo – Fue la respuesta de Godou hacía Donna, quien como sus compañeros parecía asombrado con esa respuesta.

* * *

 _EN A DEMON DRINK_

Frente a la taberna de Venelana se encontraba Godou justamente a las 7:30 como le había indicado la hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos. Ya preparado para su trabajo es que Godou entro en la taberna esperando a ver a la hermosa mujer dueña del local dentro, aunque sorpresivamente no había nadie adentro del lugar, entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde pensaba se encontraría y eso sería en su oficina.

Debido a que no conocía la taberna es que camino observando los cuartos con tal de poder entrar en el correcto. Su visión se detuvo en un cuarto que tenía escrito Cuarto de Cambio arriba, pensando que podía encontrar su uniforme en aquel lugar para empezar con su trabajo es que abrió la puerta para entonces tener un rojizo brillo en sus mejillas ante la vista.

Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de rojo cabello como la sangre que superaba la espalda y con unos largos mechones cayendo de un lado de su cabeza con unos salvajes mechones cubriendo su frente, su tez blanca cual melocotón así como sus castaños ojos quedaban perfectamente bien con su fino rostro como el de una reina con un encanto misterioso. La hermosa mujer joven se encontraba en esos momentos semi-desnuda con su generoso busto expuesto dejando ver sus rosadas aureolas con sus pequeños pezones de una cintura curvilínea que bajaba de sus caderas hasta sus regordetas y perfectas nalgas protegidas por una pieza oscura sumamente sugestiva con decoración de flores y sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras.

A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que llegaba al final de la espalda con unos mechones protegiendo su frente salvo por una parte. Su blanca piel cual melocotón era sumamente hermosos como sus castaños ojos brillantes, su rostro suave con un toque ligeramente infantil que le daba el encanto de una ninfa o un hada. Su cuerpo como el de su compañera estaba con el busto (un poco más pequeño que el de su compañera) desnudo con su rosad aureola y sus pequeños pezones, sus caderas bajaban a sus anchas caderas que terminaban en unas redondas nalgas protegidas por una lencería blanca ligeramente atrevida y con unas largas piernas desprotegidas.

– Lo lamento – Cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras su rostro continuaba de un color rojo, Godou al voltear notó que mirándolo con una mirada neutra se encontraba Venelana con los brazos cruzados observándolo fijamente – Le juro que no era mi intención, pensé que mi uniforme estaba dentro – Comento Godou para evitar que Venelana la considerara un pervertido.

– Esta bien – Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Godou – No creí que en serio llegarías a tiempo y fue mi culpa por no decirte antes que no eres el único empleado, así que por el momento espera en la tienda en lo que veo este asunto – Godou asintió para retirarse en silencio mientras Venelana suspiraba – Creo que hoy será un día de lo más interesante.

* * *

 _EN LA ENTRADA DE LA TABERNA_

Godou se encontraba en Dogeza (no porque Venelana se lo haya pedido, sino por costumbre) en el piso frente a las 3 hermosas mujeres, quienes ahora vestían de una manera diferente a la anterior… aunque las 2 damas que no conocía las había visto en traje de cumpleaños así que no podía decir mucho.

Venelana había abandonado su traje sugestivo rojo de la mañana por un vestido gregoriano azul celeste con la falda cortada hasta los muslos con una larga cola cayendo en su espalda sin tocar el piso, basta decir que la zona del busto era sin duda llamativa al no tener tirantes. Su cabeza contaba con una corona que se vería en los cuentos de hadas, por algún extraño motivo recordaba la princesa del cuento de Cinderella.

La mujer de rojos cabellos llevaba una capa roja con capucha así como un vestido de una pieza donde la parte superior del busto era blanco y las cuerdas que unían en la zona abdominal al vestido era de un color negro y la parte de la falda era roja como la capa y su cabello, aunque nuevamente un cuento se le vino a la mente, en este caso la Caperucita Roja.

La última llevaba un ropaje dividido en dos partes junto con una diadema con un rubí en el centro. Una tela azul celeste sin tirantes que era más parecido a un top deportivo se encontraba alrededor de su busto y dejaba el vientre expuesto y más abajo un tipo de pantalón holgado, básicamente un traje de bailarina árabe de algún harem. El cuento fue Aladino y la lámpara mágica de Disney.

– Entonces, quien es el pervertido que nos espió cambiándonos – Pregunto la hermosa mujer pelirroja a Venelana con una mirada penetrante que junto con la voz seria que llevaba, podía dar una sensación de una reina indiscutible.

– Esta persona se llama Kusanagi Godou y es nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo – Las mujeres observaron incrédulas a Venelana – Sé lo que piensan, pero me demostró que puede hacerse cargo de situaciones que casi siempre nos complica en el trabajo – Las mujeres no parecían convencidas ante las palabras de Venelana – Él fue el responsable de que Arnold este encarcelado – Las mujeres observaron al niño incrédulas – Sé que no lo aparenta, pero en verdad parece ser confiable en estos momentos y de cierta manera fue mi culpa el que entrara al vestidor cuando se estaban cambiando Irene, Youko.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Youko a Venelana mientras observaba ligeramente al chico que había entrado cuando ella e Irene se estaban cambiando – Y ¿No es hora de que le quites el castigo del seiza? Solo de verlo parece doloroso.

– Yo no le dije que lo hiciera– Respondió Venelana a una de las dos preguntas de la hermosa mujer – La verdad si es algo inquietante, ¿podrías por favor levantarte? – Godou se paró dejando de estar sobre sus rodillas para quedar un poco más arriba de las cabezas de las mujeres.

Godou media 1,80 cm siendo la persona más alta entre los 4 presentes, Irene quien era la más alta de las mujeres medio 1,75 cm de altura y le seguía 1,74 cm siendo Venelana, pero la menor de las chicas con 1,66 cm era Youko quien era la más "intimidada" por la estatura del chico.

– El ser alto no lo hace confiable – Fue la respuesta de Irene al ver al joven que la superaba en estatura – Pero de verdad él fue la personas que te salvo de Arnold – Pregunto Irene a Venelana dudosa de las palabras de su amiga.

– Que ganaría con mentir acerca de eso – Fue la respuesta de Venelana a Irene – Démosle una oportunidad está noche y si ambas piensan que no sirve como mesero, entonces tendré que despedirlo – Godou no dijo nada sabiendo de ante mano que era mejor abandonar al nuevo para mantener la confianza de los más veteranos del bar – Bien, aquí tienes el uniforme que usaras – Dijo Venelana para mostrar el ropaje – Tienes 10 minutos para cambiarte.

Godou tomo la ropa y fue al probador.

– Creo que ya deberías irte preparando para despedirlo – Comento Irene a Venelana pensando en cómo sería el chico fácilmente intimidado por los hebreos.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan cruel con el novato – Comento Youko hacía su compañera de trabajo de hace tiempo – Si de verdad pudo con Arnold como dice Venelana, entonces es muy poco probable que un borracho normal pueda intimidarlo.

– No creeré nada que no haya visto con mis propios ojos, además, como puedes estar de su lado cuando nos observó desnudas hace un rato – Pregunto Irene a Youko.

– Él dijo que no fue su intención y al no saber que habían mujeres cambiándose no pensó en tocar la puerta, además no parece un pervertido que haya entrado simplemente para ver a mujeres mayores cuando debería de interesarse por mujeres de su edad más o menos – Comento Youko a su compañera pelirroja.

– Pues veamos que tan bien hace el trabajo – Comento Irene con una ligera sonrisa en cara de emoción.

Después de un rato salió Godou quien vestía un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja con unos pañuelos saliendo del lado derecho en la zona de los bíceps así como un gran sombrero de copa con una tarjeta de A de corazones junto con otra tarjeta que decía 10/6, hasta ese punto Godou estaba ligeramente de acuerdo en usar dicho disfraz pero no entendía que tenía que ver las orejas que salían del sombrero como la peluda cola de un lobo, basta decir que el traje contaba con unos cuantos rasguños.

– Sé puede saber porque diablos parezco el sombrerero loco fusionado con el lobo feroz de posiblemente Caperucita Roja o del cuento de los 3 cerditos – Pregunto Godou ligeramente avergonzado con su ropa de traje, más Venelana como las demás hermosas mujeres observaron sorprendidos a Godou – ¿Qué? – Pregunto Godou a las mujeres.

– No muchos adivinarían que los trajes son de dichos personajes de cuentos – Comento Venelana – En esta taberna usamos una forma más _erótica_ – Comento a la par que Irene hizo una provocativa pose – y _sensual_ – Youko entonces hizo una pose que demostraba su sensualidad aumentada por el vestido – de las princesas o bestias de los cuentos de hadas, una forma más _demoníaca_ comparada con los cuentos – Venelana inclino su cuerpo ante esas palabras resaltando su busto, motivo por el cual desvió la mirada sonrojado.

– Ya veo – Comento Godou sin observar con ojos nada santos a la hermosa mujer – Pero porque cuentos de hadas – Volteando a ver a las mujeres quienes ya estaban normalmente pero con sonrisas divertidas de molestar al joven adolescente.

– No porque tengan hada en el nombre los hace cuentos infantiles – Fue la respuesta de Venelana a Godou – No porque lleve feroz en el nombre significa que el lobo quería comerse a la caperucita, nunca pensaste que el verdadero héroe era el lobo en vez del leñador o la abuela. Tal vez el lobo era el guardián de la caperucita que la protegía de su malvada abuela que quería darla a un leñador por algo a cambio – Godou no dijo ninguna palabra ante lo que Venelana comento.

Obviamente si contaras una historia acerca de una niña con un lobo feroz uno puede ver que la maldad se representó como la bestia salvaje, pero conociendo a diversos dioses que en ocasiones podían contraponerse a una personalidad dictada por el mito, es que encontraba cobardes que decían ser héroes o villanos con afirmamientos de justicieros.

– Pues será mejor que se preparan todo mundo para empezar a trabajar, que en 5 minutos abrimos – Comento Venelana y los presentes fueron a su lugar, Godou al ser mesero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE_

Una hoja voló hasta lo alto de un edificio hasta que fue tomada por una sombra, la sombra saco un libro abierto con una hoja arrancada y al poner la hoja que había tomado en el aire, la hoja se había pegado mágicamente en el libro.

– Y qué piensas acerca del asesino de dioses – En la espalda de la sombra se encontraba el dios Seth sentado en un banco observando a la sombra – Decidirás aceptar mi propuesta de unión y amor con tal de obtener el poder de esa persona o piensas retirarte al mundo de los Spriggans que te han abandonado, sea cual sea tu elección lo respetare, Miss. Tales – Comento Seth a la sombra.

– Te ayudare – Contesto la sombra con una fémina voz.

* * *

 **Y con esto finalizo el 3er capítulo de esta serie.**

 **Como prometí se vio la 1ra pelea de Godou como un Titán pero sin dejar de lado su estúpida habilidad como un rey asesino de dioses o un desastre natural en forma humana, aunque puede que muchos se pregunten porque puse tan poco tiempo a Godou en acción ya que la mayor parte de la pelea fue por los 5 héroes originales y eso era porque quería darle a la entrada de Godou como héroe un toque de "el verdadero héroe siempre llega tarde".**

 **A su vez una nueva aliada como enemiga de los jóvenes titanes, aunque más exactamente al joven rey demonio aparece al lado de Seth. Como y quien será esta persona llamada Miss. Tales y que poderes esconderá como una deidad.**

 **Nuevamente aclaro algo sobre la historia y los constantes personajes de otros animes apareciendo. Soy una persona que es demasiada floja en la hora de hacer Oc´s por lo que me ahorro el tiempo en poner personajes de otros animes como Irene Belserion de Fairy Tail y a Saionji Youko de las novelas ligeras Summer Days o Shiny Days o del ova de School Days: Valentine Days para la 2da compañera de trabajo de Godou.**

 **Dentro de 3 capítulos deberé de acabar la [Saga del inicio] o [Saga de presentación] para pasar a la [Saga de unión], en la cual entraran poco a poco nuevos héroes al grupo. Si alguno desea ver a un villano o héroe en específico en algún capítulo puede decírmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Y hablando de comentarios:**

 **Enigma95:** Yo nunca dije nada de un emparejamiento con Godou y Lois, ya que en realidad la tomo como una mujer que le gusta molestar a un chico inocente que puede resultar como un verdadero carnívoro, pero en sí no pensé en un emparejamiento, aunque es debatible si puede suceder o no.

Sobre lo de Mata Hari lo pensare.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Pues eh aquí la batalla tan esperada del nuevo gran héroe del universo DC, Rakshasa, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
